Jimmy Neutron Story: The Adventures of Wallie Vortex
by Silverdevil18
Summary: Cindy's infamous genius older brother is back in Retroville and is living under her roof once more. How will the gang react after his arrival? How will a certain boy genius react? Lots of adventures to come for these two boy geniuses. Lots of J/C and S/L, C/E romance as well. Along with some big brother love. First season! stay tuned for more to come!
1. Chapter 1

Cindy's Big Brother: a Series of Jimmy Neutron Adventures Episode1: Return

Chapter 1: Very Good News

Young 11 year old Cindy Vortex woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning in a very cheerful mood. Today she was going to meet up with Libby, Sheen, Carl, and of course her secret crush, Jimmy. Every time the gang made plans to hang out over the weekend Cindy was excited about the opportunity of hanging out with Jimmy. Nothing could ruin this perfect day. Except maybe the sound of Cindy's mother from downstairs saying that she had a call waiting on the phone. Cindy groaned at being interrupted while she was thinking, but got up from bed, slipped into her pink slippers, and went downstairs.

Mrs. Vortex was already making breakfast in the kitchen when Cindy walked in. "Good morning sweetie. Would you like some eggs and pancakes?" asked Mrs. Vortex.

"Yes please. Who's on the phone?" asked Cindy walking towards the house phone that was set down on the kitchen counter. "It's your brother from school." said Mrs. Vortex in an irritated tone while flipping Cindy's pancakes. "It's not a school mom, it's a Detention Facility for Delinquents." said Cindy grabbing the phone. "Yes. I know, it just makes me feel a lot better if I say he's at school. Just talk to him. He says he has some good news for you." her mother said putting the pancakes on a plate and setting them down on the table.

"Hello?" asked Cindy as she put the phone close to her ear. "Is that my baby sister on the other line?" came a teenage boy's voice on the phone. "Wallie is that you?" asked Cindy.

"No, it's the god damm president of the United States! Of course it's me!" said Wallie excitedly. "Oh be quiet you idiot. At least I'm not the one who got locked up in a detention facility...again." said Cindy in an annoyed tone. "Ok you got me. Just relax. I've got some very good news for you baby sister." said Wallie happily. "What do you mean very good news?" asked Cindy….

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Hope you all enjoy the next few chapters to some. Sorry for any mistakes. Still new to this and I apoligize in advance for my grammar. I will do my best to check my work as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: At the Candy Bar

Jimmy Neutron walked casually to the Candy Bar along with Carl and Sheen at his side.

"Man I can't wait to order a nice hot fudge Sunday and it's Saturday!" blurted Sheen excitedly. "Sheen you have a hot fudge Sunday everyday whats the big deal?" asked Jimmy looking curiously at Sheen.

"Every hot fudge Sunday tastes like the first." said Sheen starring off into space. Jimmy smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend as he continued walking. "So are you gonna bust a move on Cindy while we're at the Candy Bar?" asked Sheen as he came back to reality.

"What? That's crazy! Cindy and I are just friends!" said Jimmy defensively. "Sure whatever you say." said Carl joining in the conversation. Jimmy looked at the both of them pretending to look as confused as he possibly can.

"Oh C'mon Jimmy! We know you've been trying to bust a move on Cindy every time we hang out but you just never have the guts to do it." said Sheen walking ahead of Jimmy. "That's ridiculous. I would never try to bust a move on Cindy. I don't even like her that way so just drop it." said Jimmy looking away from the both of them.

The boys soon met up with Libby at the front of the Candy Bar.

"Hey Libby. Where's Cindy?" asked Jimmy as soon as they got to her. "I'm not sure..she said she was running a little late." replied Libby as Sheen walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"And how are you today my Ultra Queen?"asked Sheen flirtatiously. "Oh Sheen stop it." said Libby between giggles. "Well we should probably go inside so that way we have a table ready when she gets here." said Carl leading everybody inside. "Yeah good idea." said Libby walking inside the Candy Bar.

"Yeah good idea!" agreed Sheen as he followed Libby inside but then stayed at the door with Carl. As soon as Jimmy walked inside Sheen followed him and whispered in his ear. "Good idea..so that way you can have a seat waiting for Cindy… next to you." whispered Sheen with a mocking smile. Jimmy slightly smiled as he continued walking towards a table.

As soon as the four of them sat down, Sam walked towards them with a pencil and notepad. "Welcome to the Candy Bar can I take your order, yeah." said Sam getting ready to write down the orders. "Umm actually we're waiting for someone so we're not ready to order yet." said Jimmy politely.

"Is it that one big mouth blonde girl that he likes?" asked Sam turning to Sheen and pointing at Jimmy. "Yeah..he's trying to be all Mr. nice guy for her." said Sheen. "I thought so, yeah." said Sam walking away. Jimmy looked at Sheen. Sheen caught his eyes before speaking. "What?" asked Sheen innocently. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't like Cindy! We're just friends!" exclaimed Jimmy.

" Excuses! Excuses!" said Sheen crossing his arms and looking away. "I'm serious why is it wrong just to have a friend whose a girl-"

"Boys relax!" said Libby butting into the conversation. "Look Cindy's here.. now just relax Jimmy and get your game face on." said Libby smirking at him. Jimmy also looked at Libby in disbelief as she waved at Cindy who was at the front of the door looking around. Cindy saw Libby she began walking towards the table.

"Hey guys!" said Cindy sitting next to Carl across from Jimmy. "Hey Cindy." said the gang in unison. "Sorry I'm late..I just had a few things to take care of at home." said Cindy. Sam came by again with his notepad and pencil. "Are you guys ready to order now.. yeah" asked Sam.

"Yeah I'll have a vanilla ice cream swirl." said Cindy. Sam wrote down the order and looked at Carl.

" I'll have a rocky road with sprinkles on top." said Carl.

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream." answered Libby.

"I'll have a hot fudge Sunday and a side of nachos." said Sheen. Sam wrote down Sheen's order and then looked up at Jimmy.

"Uhh I'll also have a vanilla ice cream swirl." said Jimmy looking at Cindy. Both their faces blushed as their eyes met and immediately looked down at their feet.

The table was silent as they waited for their orders. A few moments went by before Sam finally arrived with their food. Everybody got their ice creams and began eating. Again it was quiet for a few minutes before Cindy broke the silence. "Ohh I forgot to tell you guys..my brother's coming home today." said Cindy nervously.

As soon as Libby heard the news, she spit out a chunk of ice cream she had put in her mouth. "Girl that better be some kind of joke!" said Libby wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Nope..he's coming back this evening." said Cindy taking a spoon full of her ice cream and eating it. "You have a brother?!" asked Jimmy in confusion. "Yeah." answered Cindy. "Wait if you have a brother, then why haven't we met him?" asked Sheen taking a bite of his nachos.

"The same reason why Libby is mad about him coming back. He's sort of a troublemaker." answers Cindy. "He's nothing but trouble..." stated Libby angrily. "He's been sent to at least 15 detention facilities. And arrested like what?100 times?" asked Libby. "Only 20 times." answered Cindy quietly.

"I don't get it. We've known you for years and I've never heard you mention your brother once." said Carl with his face full of ice cream. "That's cause my parents told me to never talk about him to anyone." said Cindy looking at her feet.

"They don't want anyone to know about him..well mostly they don't want anyone to know that he's related to us."said Cindy. "Wow that sounds mean." said Carl.

"Yeah. But even though he was always causing trouble, he was still a good big brother. He never let anyone lay a finger on me. He was always there for me whenever I needed help and-" "Ok so he has a soft side for his little sister, but he's still an asshole." remarked Libby.

"Besides your brother being a troublemaker and all. How is it that he's been gone for so long?" asked Jimmy as he continued to eat his ice cream. "Well since my parents never really could control him, he would always be sent off from relative to relative if he already wasn't in boot camp or locked up. I only kept in touch with him through letters and emails. Sometimes we saw each other on family reunions or vacations. But it's been a while since he came back to live with us." answered Cindy finishing up her ice cream.

"In how long will he be here?" asked Carl curiously. "He was in Dallas when he called so he'll be here around 5 or 6. My aunt Suzzy is dropping him off." answered Cindy. "And for how long will he be here in Retroville?" asked Sheen.

"He'll be living with us again permanently. Unless he screws up again and gets sent to some other relative." replied Cindy gloomily. "That's perfect," said Libby excitedly, "Then he'll be out of here in less than a week!" Cindy gave Libby a look of disgust.

"Don't say that about Wallie. He promised me he'll try to stay out of trouble this time." said Cindy. "Right and you're gonna believe him. Telling that boy to stay out of trouble is like telling a coyote not to eat the goat," said Libby "He's not gonna do it." "Yes he will." said Libby in a loud tone.

"Just out of curiosity Libby, why do you seem to have an extreme dislike for Wallie?" asked Jimmy. "Oh I can answer that for you. It's kind of a really funny story," answered Cindy holding back from laughing. "You see cause when me and Libby were little, Wallie pulled this prank on Libby and-"

"EXCUSE ME!" interrupted Libby. "First of all, you promised to never tell anyone that story! And second of all, that is private business!" said Libby angrily to Cindy. "Would you relax. What's so bad about telling them?" asked Cindy to her friend. "What's so bad is that your brother pulled that embarrassing prank on me, a six year old girl, and that your letting that monster come back to pull more!" yelled Libby starting to turn red hot.

"Libby relax..I'll make sure he doesn't pull anymore pranks on you and that he stays out of your way. Just be understanding..my parents hated him. You know how they were with him and that made him act out." said Cindy calmly.

"Whatever just make sure that creep stays away from me." said Libby looking out the window with a frown. "I promise." said Cindy crossing her heart.

"So what else is there about Wallie..you know besides being a troublemaker and stuff." asked Jimmy to Cindy curiously. "Well.. he's also very clever and well..the ironic thing is that he's also a genius like you..except that he really uses it for his own little rebellion strike." said Cindy. "How much of a genius are we talking about?" asked Jimmy finishing up his ice cream.

"He's your level of genius. Like he can build rockets, create inventions, time travel and all that stuff." answered Cindy.

"He uses his genius and clever mind to pull pranks, make his own entertainment, and cause trouble. He doesn't care about consequences." said Libby looking back at Jimmy.

"Wow..then I can't wait to meet him!" said Sheen excitedly. "I've waited a long time for Jimmy to finally let me use his experiments without thinking of consequences but it looks like I had to find another genius that doesn't care." said Sheen also finishing up his Sunday and nachos. Jimmy just looked at Sheen in disbelief.

"So how is it that your parents are always so nice to you but they hate your older brother?" asked Carl. "Well you see.. Before Wallie was born, my mom was studying to be a lawyer for about three years..around the same time that she had met my dad. And well after a few months, my mom found out that she was pregnant. After that she had to drop out of law school and well when Wallie was born she blamed him for ruining her dreams of becoming a lawyer and my dad hated him because he didn't want kids at the time and because he was also forced to drop out of pilot school and get a job as a flight instructor instead." said Cindy "Wow, that's harsh." said Jimmy.

"And what's your side of the story Vortex?" asked Sheen with his mouth full of nachos.

"A few years after Wallie was born, my mom and my dad decided to have another kid. You know..one that wouldn't be what they considered an 'accident'. And this time they actually wanted a baby so they decided to have me." answered Cindy.

"And how come they couldn't be like that with Wallie since he was already their first child?" asked Jimmy. That's the really messed up part," said Cindy "They still blamed him for ruining their lives and careers but yet they were already so used to the jobs that they have now that they decided to have another kid." finished Cindy.

"Wow. Doesn't that make you feel guilty Cindy?" asked Sheen. "Sheen!" yelled Jimmy looking at his friend with anger. "What?" asked Sheen.

"Off course it does you dolt!" said Cindy giving Sheen a dirty look. "..but that's what I'm so worried about." said Cindy looking down at her feet again.

"Why does that worry you?" asked Jimmy in concern. He couldn't stand the thought of anything worrying the girl that he cared about. "Because my parents are the type to insult anyone they don't like to their face..well at least only when Wallie is around." said Cindy looking back up at Jimmy.

"You mean to say that your parents insult Wallie when he's around?" asked Sheen taking another dip of his nachos. "Yes Sheen..that's exactly what I mean."said Cindy rolling her eyes.

"And I'm guessing your parents say some pretty harsh stuff to him?" asked Jimmy. "Definatley,"said Cindy. "they tell him the most horrible things you can't even imagine. I know he tries hard to pretend like they don't bother him but I was always able to see the hurt in his eyes."

" I'm just afraid of what they'll say to him. He tends to do some pretty dumb moves when he's hurt and angry. He's impulsive. I just dont want himto do anything that will get him kicked out again." said Cindy with her eyes getting watery.

Jimmy was able to see that Cindy was having a hard time and decided to change the subject.

"So anyways, we won't be able to meet Wallie until later so why don't we just talk about something else." said Jimmy looking at Cindy who also looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm cool with that." said Sheen

"Me too," said Carl.

"Fine by me." said Libby.

So now the gang began talking about their plans for next week and Jimmy hoped that nobody else would mention Wallie until the evening.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Long Time No See

By the time 6'o clock rolled around, Jimmy was nervous to meet Wallie, Cindy's older brother, for the first time. He had already met up with Cindy and Libby across the street from his house.

"Do I really need to be here?" asked Libby impatiently.

"Yes. You're my best friend and you are supposed to be here for me wether you like it or not." said Cindy looking surprised at Libby.

"Waiting for the son of the Devil was not one of the requirements when I took this job." said Libby looking back at Cindy with her arms crossed. "Haha very funny." said Cindy sarcastically.

Before the conversation could go any further, a large blue SUV pulled up on Cindy' driveway. As soon as the car parked a teenage boy climbed out from the front passenger's seat.

"Wallie!" yelled Cindy running towards her brother as soon as she saw him. The boy looked at her, smiled, and extended his arms to hug her. " How you doin lil' sis," said Wallie squeezing Cindy tightly. "Look at you! Your all grown up." Wallie released Cindy and looked behind her. "These your little friends?" asked Wallie curiously. "Wallie come help me unload your bags!" said aunt Suzzy from the other side of the van. "In a bit just give me a chance to talk to my sister." said Wallie turning back to Cindy.

"Hi aunt Suzzy." said Cindy waving to her aunt. "Hey there sweetie..nice to see you again." said aunt Suzzy before she disappeared into her trunk.

"So are you gonna introduce me?" asked Wallie narrowing his eyes to Jimmy. "Umm yeah sure.' said Cindy walking him towards Jimmy and Libby. "Wallie this is Libby. Remember her? We were in the same first grade class together." said Cindy turning to Wallie.

Wallie looked at Libby for a moment and then started to laugh. "Of course I remember Libby! You expect me not to remember her! WOW! Look at you! I didn't expect the little girl with a bunch of boogers running down her nose to turn into this beautiful creature! But hey sorry about the prank but you've gotta admit! That was pretty funny!" said Wallie with a chuckle. "Shut up you bastard! Only a sick person would think that's funny." said Libby in disgust. "Whats your point?" asked Wallie as he started laughing. "That's it I'm out!" said Libby as she walked of towards her house.

"Ahh c'mon! I was just joking." said Wallie walking towards Libby but then stopped. "What's her problem?" asked Wallie looking back at Cindy. "Nothing, she just pretty much hated you after what you did." she answered back. "Oh C'mon! That was not that big of a deal."

"It kind of was Wallie. I'll admit that was pretty funny. But you still went too far." "Whatever."

"And what about this one?" asked Wallie looking back at Jimmy. "Ohh this is my friend Jimmy. Jimmy this is my idiot brother Wallie." said Cindy looking at her brother. "Hi there Jimmy…very nice to meet you." said Wallie shaking Jimmy's hand. "Umm nice to meet you too" said Jimmy nervously. Wallie most definatley looked like the troublemaker type.

His hair was black and shaggy. His long bangs slopped over his face but still able to reveal his dark blue eyes that continued staring at Jimmy. Jimmy had seen Cindy's parents before and could see the resemblence. Wallie had his mother's hair, but his father's eyes. His skin was as pale as Cindy's. Facial strucutre almost the same as hers. He was also pretty tall and his upper body structure reveals that he has been hitting the gym quite often. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull in the middle and had blue jeans that sagged a little, a chain hanging from his back pocket, and he had on black converse. "So is this guy just your friend or something?" asked Wallie continuesly looking at Jimmy. _Why does he keep staring at me?_ Jimmy thought to himself. _Is he trying to figure out if I'm the right guy for his little sister? _"Of course he's just a friend," said Cindy in shock. "What else is he gonna be?"

"Your boyfriend." said Wallie looking back at Cindy.

"That's crazy were just friends." said Cindy putting out a weak laugh and blushing furiously.

"Yeah what she said." said Jimmy looking nervously at Wallie. He wasn't buying it.

"Well ok then.. and who are those two over there?" asked Wallie looking over Jimmy. Jimmy turned around to see Carl and Sheen panting and slouched on their knees.

"Oh that's Carl, the one with the glasses and the other one is Sheen." answered Cindy. "Ohh nice. How you boys doin." said Wallie to Carl and Sheen shaking both of there hands.

"Hi nice to meet you. Is it true that your parents hate you? Cindy told us that your parents hated you..is it true?!"blurted Sheen as soon as he shook Wallie's hand.

Cindy's eyes widened quickly and looked nervously at her brother. Wallie stayed looking at Sheen and smiled awkwardly. "I see that Cindy's talked about my issues towards my parents with you..has she said anything else about me?" asked Wallie.

Both Carl and Sheen opened their mouth to answer Wallie's question, but then Jimmy butted in.

"She told us that you're a pleasure to be around and that you're a great brother. Also that you have a very high intellectual mind. And judging by the rockets and other inventions she said you built, I can only assume that you must be a true genius." said Jimmy quickly.

Wallie looked at Jimmy, then to Cindy and smiled. "Well it's nice to hear that I've got a good vibe from my little sister. And from you as well Jimmy." said Wallie smillling and putting his arm around Cindy.

"Wallie I'm not gonna ask you again! Come over here and help me unload your bags!" said aunt Suzzy pulling out more suitcases from her trunk and taking them into the house. Wallie groaned. "Excuse me for a moment." said Wallie to Jimmy before he walked over to the van and took out the rest of his luggage .

Cindy turned back to Jimmy. "Wow Nerdtron nicely said. You have a way with words. I think he actually likes you." said Cindy with a smile.

"Are you complementing me Vortex?" asked Jimmy smirking devilishly.

"Relax. Don't get that big head of yours all cocky and arrogant just accept my compliment and shut up." said Cindy playfully

A few moments went by before Cindy's parents came out to the front lawn. "Well look who's finally home once more." said Mr. Vortex crossing his arms.

Wallie rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face his father. Wallie grabbed his last luggage from the trunk and dropped it on the floor when he turned around. "Yup its me. Your first son." said Wallie in a serious tone as he leaned on aunt Suzzy's van.

"You wouldn't have been the first if we wouldn't have found out about you sooner. Would have gotten rid of you the first chance we got!"Mrs. Vortex said with a strict voice Jimmy has never heard come out of her mouth before and with a look of disgust in her face.

"Nice to see you too mom. It's been such a long time. You gain a couple of pounds?" asked Wallie in a fake kind voice.

"Don't you dare insult your mother like that you insolent little runt! When you live under our roof, you will treat us with respect!" said Mr. Vortex as he raised his voice a little as he looked at his son.

"I'd rather be beaten to death than respect any of you fatass slobs." said Wallie with an angry look on his face.

"That can be arranged!" said Mr. Vortex angrily.

"Oh please dad we all know who will win that fight!" laughed Wallie.

"Well lets find that out then." said Mr. Vortex walking towards his son who had started walking towards him as well.

"Ok!" said Cindy running between Wallie and her dad before they started a fight. "Everyone just relax! Dad (pushing her dad away) please step back. Wallie please relax and come with me and I'll show you your old room." said Cindy pushing Wallie towards the house with his luggage.

As soon as the both of them made it inside the house Cindy brutally smacked Wallie behind the head. "Not even five minutes at home and your already picking a fight with dad! You promised me you'll behave!" said Cindy angrily. "I'm doing my best! You try being nice with the one guy that made your life a living hell!" said Wallie.

"Look I know its hard for you but please just keep your head down." said Cindy leading Wallie up the stairs.

"How do you expect me to do that!" asked Wallie in a surprised tone. " I don't know just try..for me." said Cindy. "Fine. I'll try. Tell your friends I said sorry about what they saw." said Wallie as he and Cindy walked along the hallway.

"I'll let them know." said Cindy walking passed her room and walking into another empty room. "And here you go. Your old bedroom." said Cindy looking back at Wallie.

"Cool." said Wallie looking around at all the empty space.

"Yeah, I spent the entire morning cleaning up and getting rid of all the dust. I know how bad your allergies get when it gets all stuffy." said Cindy.

"Thanks sis." said Wallie smiling. "Well looks like aunt Suzzy dropped off most of your bags here so get busy and unpack." said Cindy walking outside the room.

"Yes mam." replied Wallie looking around the room and sitting on his bed that was at the corner of the room.

Back downstairs, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were still in Cindy's front lawn talking. "He looks kind of creepy and violent." said Carl nervously.

"I think he's pretty cool. I mean did you see how he was gonna hit his dad! That's so awesome! He is one loco genius!" yelled Sheen.

"Gosh Jimmy how do you think your gonna win him over so that he won't have a problem with you once you and Cindy start going out?" asked Carl with worry.

"Carl enough! Me and Cindy are not going out!" said Jimmy angrily.

"And speaking of future girlfriends, here comes yours right now."says Sheen.

Jimmy turned around to see Cindy walking towards them.

"Hey where's my parents?" asked Cindy looking around the lawn. "Oh..they went back inside your house with your aunt to get something to drink. I thought it be best if we stayed out here. You know after things got a little heated." answered Jimmy.

"Ohh thanks Neutron. Do you guys wanna come in?" asked Cindy pointing back at her house.

"Umm no thanks..we have to head back to the lab and work on some stuff. Tell your brother it was nice meeting him." said Jimmy walking away with the other boys.

"Are you sure?" asked Cindy in a worried tone. "If you want you can come and get some snacks or something." said Cindy calling out to Jimmy.

"No thanks we've got to get going..bye."said Jimmy waving at Cindy as he walked with the other boys to his house.

As soon as they were across the street, Cindy sighed in disappointment and walked back inside her house.

Jimmy watched Cindy enter her house and sighed. _So beautifu_l, he thought to himself. _Nothing can compare to such natural beauty_. Not even Betty Quinlan, whom he once thought he was madly inlove with, can give him the same warm pleasure addicting feeling that Cindy has managed to entrance him in. Somehow he can never get enough of her. Even the most simplest glance or the few words that they exchange among eachother fills him with both excitement and fear. Something that he has never been able to explain. He needed her and now the thought of her brother possibly disapproving of their possible relationship had begun to worry him. _Cindy already said he likes me. So there's nothing to worry about. But what if she is wrong?What if he was just being polite? Wait, off course she is right! If he's such an asshole, as Libby has clearly stated, then he wouldn't have even bothered being polite to me… But then again he is also a good brother, so it is possible to say he was only being polite because Cindy was there…_

The boys have been standing in front of the clubhouse for a while, watching Jimmy argue with himself at the front lawn.

"What's he doing?" whispered Carl who was looking in Jimmy's direction.

"He just drifted off to his little day dreams. You know the ones that he always has after talking to Cindy and thinks that we don't notice." says Sheen back as Jimmy remained perfectly still.

"Should we tell him that we are waiting for him?"asked Carl.

"Nah lets just wait for him to snap out of it.." said Sheen. "C'mon lets go see if Mrs. Neutron has any cookies while Sir Drools Lot keeps daydreaming about his girlfirend." says Sheen pulling on Carl's shirt. "I like the sound of that."says Carl with a smirk.

Sheen looks at his friend. "Dude you've gotta stop it with that already. For Ultra Lord's sake that's Jimmy's mom!" yelled Sheen.

"Eww. I wasn't talking about Mrs. Neutron. I meant I liked the sound of eating cookies." says Carl nervously. Sheen looked at him with disbelief and walked into the house. Carl immediately took out the photo of Mrs. Neutron that he always carries around.

"I didn't mean that Judy." whispers Carl softly before kissing the photo and slipping it back into his pocket. He looked over at Jimmy, who was still oviously locked in a trance, and walked into the house.

**End of Chapter 3**

**You guys liking Wallie so far? Please review! Open to all ideas. Many shananigans that these genuises will get into. Will these two become friends? Or mortal enemies?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Late Night Chat

It was past 1:oo in the morning when Jimmy started hearing strange noises in his bedroom. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a dark tall figure climbing inside his room through his window. Jimmy immediately opened his eyes and turned on his lights right away.

As soon as the lights were on, Jimmy found Wallie in his room as he closed the window. Jimmy was completely frozen to the spot. Wallie turned around and saw Jimmy's frightened expression. _What in the name of Albert Einstein is Wallie Vortex doing in my room so late at night?! _Thought Jimmy to himself

"Sorry..didn't mean to scare you." said Wallie panting and pulling off his hood from his black sweater.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jimmy rubbing his eyes.

"Didn't mean to scare you..I just wanted to.. apologize.. for what you saw.. earlier. Cindy said she forgot to tell you" said Wallie looking around Jimmy's room, trying to catch his breath.

"And that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" asked Jimmy.

"Well technically speaking..it is tomorrow." replied Wallie.

"Ok then apology accepted. Now can you please go back home and go to sleep like a normal person." said Jimmy gaining a little more courage. "So your interested in astronomy?" asked Wallie looking around Jimmy's room and completely ignoring Jimmy's question.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jimmy.

"Maybe because you have like a zillion pictures of the solar system and because you have a model of the planets above your bed. Which is pretty cool by the way..I used to have one of these." said Wallie still looking around the room.

"Thanks and yeah I do...I've actually gone to space before in a rocket that I built." says Jimmy with pride.

"Sweet..You too huh? Cindy said you were also a genius..have you gone to Mars before? I remember this one time I flew over there, these weird rock creatures destroyed my rocket. So I had to rebuild it from scratch. I was there for about two days in a cold blizzard and then I got grounded when I came back to my uncle Morty's house." said Wallie looking back on the memory.

"You were able to rebuild an entire rocket in a cold blizzard in just two days?"asked Jimmy in amazement. "Yup..and it was a bit more tricky cause some of the rocket's pieces got all banged up when those creatures attacked. Plus it was hard to find minerals up there that I can use to make fuel. And you them blizards up in Mars. Everything goes way below zero." said Wallie checking out Jimmy's telescope.

"Wow that's pretty impressive." said Jimmy sounding a bit envious.

"Thanks." said Wallie looking into Jimmy's telescope. "Nice telescope..can see the stars perfectly…unlike those crappy ones that they sale at Walmart." said Wallie looking back at Jimmy.

"Thanks..now about that going to sleep like a normal person?" asked Jimmy rubbing his eyes.

"You honestly spend your nights in your room sleeping when the air outside is so fresh?" asked Wallie in slight shock.

"Well like everybody else, I need sleep." replied Jimmy.

"No you don't… you just need a little cold water to perk yourself up." said Wallie walking onto Jimmy's bathroom.

"And then when I feel tired in the morning?" asked Jimmy following Wallie into the restroom. "Heres a simple answer..coffee. Jesus! I thought you were a genius." said Wallie filling up a cup that he got from Jimmy's cabinet with cold water.

Wallie turned to Jimmy and right away spilled the water on his face. "Ahh!What the hell?!" said Jimmy in a loud whisper making sure not to wake his parents.

"It's the only way to wake you up. C'mon lets go." said Wallie impatiently as he headed towards the window.

"Go where?" asked Jimmy while drying up his face with his towel.

"Out to the park..it's a nice night. Don't whine about being tired later on..its Sunday you can sleep in." said Wallie opening the window and going outside. "C'mon you'll be back before the sun rises." called Wallie outside.

Jimmy groaned but grabbed a grey jacket and followed Wallie outside into the quiet night. _There was no point in fighting this_, Jimmy thought. He was just as stubborn as Cindy.

"So where have you been all this time?" asked Jimmy as soon as him and Wallie were out on the streets. Wallie looked around the street.

"I've been in…many places. My parents didn't really want me around so they sent me off to live with different relatives.." said Wallie calmly. "but I spent many months in juvenile, or detention camps. And when I would get back..they didn't want me there either…said I was an embarrassment. So off I went to go live with someone else."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Jimmy with sympathy.

"Nah..you don't need to feel sorry for me."said Wallie with a loud sniff.

"The only thing I feel bad about is leaving my sister by herself. Even if my parents gave her as much as support as she needed, I still regret leaving her behind." said Wallie with his eyes looking back.

"You guys were pretty close?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah.."chuckled Wallie. "She would followed me everywhere. I don't know she just has a way of making you love her. So I used to love having her around. And obviously she used to love having me around."

"Oh." is all Jimmy managed to say. But he knew exactly where Wallie was coming from.

"So how did you and Cindy meet?" asked Wallie curiosly. Jimmy new Wallie would start interrogating him sooner or later.

"We met at school…we..um.. Sort of became like rivals because when I moved here..I became the smartest kid in school and kind of stold her title." answered Jimmy.

"Oh Cindy..you can get so competetive sometimes." said Wallie smiling and shaking his head. "I'm sorry about my sister. She can go over the limit when it comes to being the best at don't blame her. Unfortunaty after my departure, my parents starting putting more pressure on her to be the best at school. So please excuse any trouble she has given you which I take it that she has?" asked Wallie with a smile.

"Oh yeah definatly..but she can be nice when she wants to be." said Jimmy. Wallie chuckled a little.

Both boys remained quiet until they finally made it to the park. "Just look at that beauty." said Wallie admiring the night.

"It looks cool. Nice night..now can I go back to sleep?" asked Jimmy rubbing his irritated eyes.

"Wasn't that cup of water enough to wake you up?" asked Wallie looking up at the stars and walking forward.

"A little but I would honestly like to go back to my home. My parents are gonna freak if they don't find me in my room." said Jimmy following Wallie towards a large tree.

"Stop worrying..your parents are fast asleep. All our parents are. They're dead knocked out until morning." said Wallie climbing up the large tree.

"Perfect time for any kid to get out of their cages and fly freely." continued Wallie as he climbed up a large branch and layed his whole body down. Jimmy watched Wallie for a few moments not knowing what to say back.

"Just quit your whinning and climb up here. Your missing the moon's view." said Wallie from above the tree. "No offense Wallie but you are soo Cindy's brother." yelled Jimmy from bellow. Wallie laughed at this.

"Well Jimmy then you should also know that its not a good idea to disobey a Vortex judging by past experience you have had with my sister." replied Wallie.

Jimmy then had no choice but to climb. He went up the tree carefully and lay down on a branch on Wallie's right hand side.

"There..isn't that better?" asked Wallie still looking at the sky.

"Yeah I guess." shrugged Jimmy looking at the stars. Both of them stayed quiet for a few long minutes. Jimmy sat on his branch waiting for Wallie to make a movement. But he stayed looking at the stars as if nothing else existed in his mind. Jimmy continued looking up at the stars and then he felt something strange inside him.

He felt calm and peaceful. Jimmy saw the stars in a way he had never seen them before. Yeah he has been to space millions of times, but he never actually took the time to actually enjoy the view. There was always something to do or there was always something on his mind. He then stopped thinking again and focused back on the sky.

The color of the moonlight mixed in well with the sparkling blue and white color of the stars. They were so beautiful and colorful. And the quietness and the darkness of the night made it even more luminescent!

Jimmy gazed at the stars for such a long time as he entered a world he had not seen before. He then let his mind soar. Memories from his childhood, memories of the times that he, Carl, and Sheen hung out at the Candy Bar, those memories of him and Cindy in the island, and….

"It's a beautiful place aint it?" asked Wallie as Jimmy snaped back to reality. "Huh..what?" asked Jimmy looking back at Wallie. "The park,the night, the stars, everything." said Wallie. "The entire setting just kind of gets you out of your head and lets you relax. That's why I braught you here Jimmy. You looked like you haven't had any time for yourself in a while." says Wallie. "Wow. Thanks Wallie." said Jimmy with gratitude. He really did appreciate it.

Jimmy then went back into his imagination and let it wonder. Him and Cindy on the island. When they both built there treehouses together, when they ran from the vicious pack of giant snakes, when Cindy saved him from that giant Venus fly trap, and how hot she looked while doing it. When he won his first science fair award. In fifteen years..win the Nobel prize, become a scientist, maybe work at Nasa, and off course, marry Cin.."

"You know when I was a kid, this was my favorite place in the world. The place that allowed me to forget about my parents. And a place where I didn't have to be told what to do. A place to get away from everything." said Wallie not taking his eyes off the stars. "Off course you can go anywhere at night to just look up at the sky, but I liked it here. This was kind of like my spot. After every fight me and my parents had, I would always sneak off over here." For a rebellious looking teenager, Wallie didn't seem as bad as Libby described him.

"Well it's a very splendid sight." answered Jimmy. Wallie looked at his watch. "I better get you back home," said Wallie getting up from the branch. "Sun's gonna rise pretty soon." Jimmy looked at Wallie immediately. "What are you talking about? Its only midnight, the sun doesn't rise until five." said Jimmy with confusion.

"That's where you are wrong proffessor" said Wallie starting to climb down.

Jimmy quikly looked at his whatch and his eyes widened.

"We've been here for five hours!?" yelled Jimmy. "Time is a bitch aint it?" said Wallie looking back at Jimmy with a grin. "We were only here for a few minutes." argued Jimmy, but Wallie had already started shaking his head.

"No, it felt like a few minutes..but it wasn't. Actually to be honest with you. You dosed off. Now unless you want to get busted by your parent for sneaking out late, I'd stop arguing and get my ass down here so we can leave before they wake up. The night can only keep them asleep for so long."called Wallie from behind as he turned around and walked away. Without another word, Jimmy quikly climed down the tree and followed Wallie out of the park.

After running for a few blocks, Wallie and Jimmy made it back to their neighborhood. Wallie helped Jimmy climb up to his room. "You know we could have come through the front door." said Jimmy as they made it to his room.

"Too risky." said Wallie shaking his head.

"Ok..well.. I'll see you around then Jimmy. I gotta get going.. Dawn is already here and Cindy will flip out if she doesn't find me in my room." said Wallie walking towards the window.

"Alright well..thanks for taking me out..I really needed that." said Jimmy.

"No problem. See you later." said Wallie starting to climb out the window. Jimmy watched as he climbed down and started heading towards Cindy's house.

"Wallie! Wait!" yelled Jimmy from his window.

Wallie right away turned around with an angry expression. "Keep your voice down! Are you trying to get me busted?!" he said in a very loud whisper. "What?" he asked.

"You and I should hang out. You know, get to know each other a little more." said Jimmy.

Wallie thought about it for a moment. "Well, me and Cindy are gonna hang out at the Candy Bar today, you should join us." said Wallie.

"Yeah, that sounds great." said Jimmy.

"Bring your two friends as well. The ones who showed up at my arrival." said Wallie.

"You mean Carl and Sheen?" asked Jimmy

"Yeah the same guys." said Wallie.

"I'll see if they aren't busy.." replied Jimmy "Around what time?"

"Four in the afternoon." replied Wallie.

"I'll be there." said Jimmy.

Wallie smiled. "Sounds like a plan then… see you later Jimmy." said Wallie as he turned around and walked home.

Jimmy closed the window and layed down on his bed. "Aww..finally. Some sleep." Jimmy closed his eyes and drifted off into a nice sleep….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friends of Friends Who have Friends

Wallie had barely climbed through the window, when Cindy walked into the room. Wallie immediately closed the window and jumped into his chair by the computer an grabbed a magazine.

"Oh hey there little sister. What are you doing up so early?" asked Wallie casually with the magazine open as if he was reading.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." said Cindy looking around Wallie's room.

"We had an early schedule in juve' so it's a force of habit." he answered.

"Right."said Cindy flatly "Also just wanted to make sure that you haven't snuck out."

"So you got up at five in the morning to check up on me? Wow.. thank you for caring." said Wallie swinging around the chair.

"Well no not only that, but if you were still here I was gonna ask you if you would like to go to the park for a little breakfast. I know you like being outside early in the mornings." said Cindy.

"You mean like right now?" asked Wallie.

"Yes. Right now." said Cindy leaning on the wall.

Wallie thought about wether or not he wanted to sacrifice his sleep and sighed.

"Yeah sure. Sounds fun." said Wallie getting up from the chair and following Cindy out the door.

Wallie followed Cindy down stairs and into the kitchen where a giant picknic basket ,with a pink blanket covering the inside, waited for them on the table.

"You taking me out for some girly picnic are you?" said Wallie taking a look at the basket.

"That was the only blanket I could find. Stop being so picky!" said Cindy picking up the basket while Wallie grinned.

"Wait what about mom and dad?" asked Wallie as they headed out the door.

"They're still sleeping. And if we get caught, I'll just say it was all your idea." said Cindy casually as she walked out the door.

"I've taught you well baby sister." said Wallie smiling.

"Yeah why take responsibility when you can blame other people."said Cindy with a smirk as she opened the door.

"Good one baby sis…" said Wallie "Live by that quote and you can never go wrong."

Cindy chuckled as her and her brother walked side by side down the street.

It only took about 10 minutes for Wallie and Cindy to make it to the park and find a good hill that showed the horizon ahead. Wallie set the blanket on the grass and Cindy removed the food from the basket and set it on the ground. Cindy sat down next to Wallie and handed him a plate that had foil paper wrapped around it.

"Here, pancakes with chocolate chip inside." said Cindy as she gave Wallie his plate.

"Thanks..when did you make all this?" asked Wallie as Cindy gave him a plastic green cup and pored orange juice inside it from a metal container.

"I prepared it last night. Thought it might be nice for us to have a little bonding and catch up on stuff since we didn't get the chance yesterday." replied Cindy unwrapping her plate.

"That's nice of you baby sister." said Wallie taking out a small bottle of syrup from the basket and pouring it all over his pancakes.

Both began eating there pancakes and looked out at the horizon. "So hows life been here?" asked Wallie with his mouth full of pancakes.

Cindy shrugged before replying. "Nothing much..going to Linberg Elementary, second best student there." Wallie looked at Cindy.

"Second? What happened to being number one?" asked Wallie pretending to sound confused.

"Well remember my friend Jimmy?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah the one with the big head." said Wallie taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well he's number one now..he has been ever since he moved here," said Cindy with remorse."He took over your part on causing shananigins on a daily basis." replied Cindy with a smirk.

"But surely his work doesn't top mine, now does it?" says Wallie with a sound of worry. "Of course not! No one can top all the damage you've done." said Cindy with a smile.

"Good to know, what is it about him? Studies too much? Or just a natural genius?" asked Wallie taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Natural genius. Like you, except that he uses his genius power in a more productive way." said Cindy taking a bite into her pancakes.

"So you mean making my own fireworks isn't something productive?" asked Wallie with shock.

"Well theres more to life than creating all those explosives that you're so madly inlove with." said Cindy.

"But I mean C'mon making fireworks and explosives is something productive." Wallie said between bites.

"Yeah well don't go all trigger happy like you did last time. You may love creating explosives, but that doesn't mean your genius mind knows how to control them when it goes out of hand. Don't forget what happened last time." said Cindy thinking back.

"Right. Forgot about that one." replied Wallie. Both siblings were silent for a few minutes while continuing to eat.

"So how have you been?" asked Cindy. Wallie took a moment to chew his food. "I've been good. All over the place and everything. But still good."replied Wallie looking down at the grass.

"What made you come out early?" asked Cindy.

"Ahh well you know..good behavior and all that crap. Said that I didn't have a reason to be there anymore."

"And how did you end up back in juvi'? What happened to trying to stay clean."asked Cindy.

"I did stay clean and that's not why they arrested me. I made a promise to you that I would stay away from that life and I have kept my word." said Wallie with slight agitation in his tone.

"Then why did you get arrested?" asked Cindy suspiciously.

"Look the past is the past..Ok? Theres no reason to wonder why certain things happened. The important thing is that I'm out and I'm back here with you… And that's it. Nothing else matters." said Wallie taking another sip of his orange juice.

Cindy looked at her brother while he continued to ignore her gaze. She sighed and drank her orange juice. The rest of the morning remained in silence as Wallie and Cindy finished up their breakfast and cleaned up their picnic.

" So we still up for later on at the Candy Bar?" asked Cindy as her and Wallie walked back home.

"Duh?! How could I pass on an offer to hang out at the Candy Bar? The smoothies are the bomb. Sam still owning the place?" asked Wallie.

"Yeah why?" asked Cindy.

"I think I owe him money from a few years back." replied Wallie with a smirk.

"Nah don't worry. Im pretty sure he forgot." said Cindy.

"Oh, by the way..hope you don't mind if I invited a few friends of mine." asked Wallie.

Cindy automatically stopped walking and looked at Wallie. "Oh no! I'm not gonna spend my whole afternoon sitting at the Candy Bar with you and your loser annoying ass pot smoking skater buddies!"

" No not them! I mean your friend Jimmy and his weirdo friends." said Wallie. "What?! Why on Earth would you invite Jimmy?!" yelled Cindy in surprise.

"Well he just seemed like a cool guy to talk to when I got to hang with him. You know being a genius and all, he might have a lot to say." replied Wallie with a shrug.

"Trust me, you will not enjoy everything he has to say. He will go on hours and hours of endless talk about physics and how he has done experiments to prove if Einstein's theories are true if you give him the cha-…Hold up…what do you mean, when you got to hang with him?" asked Cindy suspiciously. "You only met him yesterday for like not even two minutes."

Wallie's eyes widened slightly before responding.

"Ummm..well.. You know uhhh..Well I just meant that he seemed like he would be a cool person..or he looks like he would be a cool person to talk to and hang out with..That's what I meant."

"And when did you say you invited him?Hmm?" asked Cindy. Wallie looked at his sister with no response.

Cindy looked at her brother with disbelief.

"You snuck out of the house didn't you? And you dragged Jimmy along with you! That's why you were up so early! You were barely getting home by the time I got to your room." said Cindy.

Wallie looked away.

"I cant believe you! You promised you wouldn't do this again! That you would be good!" yelled Cindy.

"Look I'm really sorry. But I didn't do anything. I just needed some fresh air and to be honest it seemed like your friend Jimmy needed it to. I promise I won't do it again." said Wallie.

Cindy looked up at Wallie and smiled. "Don't make promises you can't keep." said Cindy as she walked on. Wallie looked at his sister and smiled.

" Let me rephrase that then. I promise I won't ever get caught sneaking out." he answered with devilish grin.

" Yeah that sounds more like it." Cindy said.

"So your cool if your friend Jimmy joins us?" asked Wallie.

Cindy sighed as dramatically before responding."Yeah I guess so."

Wallie smiled and continued walking

"Cool. And don't try to act all annoyed that he's coming. I know about your little crush on him." said Wallie with a smirk. Cindy's eyes widenend

"What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on him! That's disgusting!"replied Cindy trying to sound as disgusted as possible.

"Well according to your diary, he's Mr. Hunkmuffin. Unless theres another kid in this town with a giant head adorable fudge swirled head as I recall you stating on your last diary entry." said Wallie chuckling.

"You read my diary?!" yelled Cindy grabbing Wallie by his shirt collar while he was holding back his laughter.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Way too much gold in there." said Wallie.

"You dick! I told you to stop reading my diary! That's a big invasion of my privacy." said Cindy releasing Wallie and continuing to walk.

"Cindy I'm your big brother. Its my job to invade your privacy. Gotta keep you on check. Make sure your not having sex or doing drugs." said Wallie putting his arm around Cindy's shoulder.

"No that's your job." retorted Cindy. Wallie looks at his sister and smiles. "Yeah..that's my job."

They both walk on back home.

It was nearly four in the afternoon when Jimmy had left his house and headed towards the Candy Bar to meet up with Cindy and Wallie. He stopped by Sheen's house to pick up Sheen. Jimmy knocked on the door and Sheen answered. "Hey Sheen you ready to go?" asked Jimmy.

"Hell yeah I'm ready! I can't belive I'm actually going to the Candy Bar to eat with an actual criminal! It's a dream come true!"yelled Sheen with such excitement in his voice as he shut the door behind him and began walking with Jimmy down the porch.

"Sheen stop calling him a criminal ok? He's just a normal guy like you and me. So don't go saying that out loud when we get there." said Jimmy.

"Fine, but can I ask him about his childhood and what lead him to a life of crime?!" blurted Sheen with a big smile on his face.

Jimmy looked at Sheen for a moment. "You know what? Maybe this isn't a good idea. Bringing you along. Your just gonna make him feel uncomfortable." said Jimmy rubbing his chin.

"What! Why would I make him feel uncomfortable? I just want to ask him a few questions about his criminal life." said Sheen.

"Sheen! For the last time, he's not a criminal. And that's what I mean. Your going around saying that he's a criminal. Look, your just gonna piss him off. So I think it's better if you just stay." said Jimmy.

"I know why you don't want me to go." said Sheen with a smirk.

"Did you not just here what I said? I already told you why you shouldn't go." said Jimmy with frustration.

"I heard you. But that's not why. Your embarrassed of me. And you don't want to look bad in front of Wallie because you would be afraid that he wouldn't approve if one day you and Cindy start going out."said Sheen.

"Again with this whole me and Cindy thing! That's not why I'm asking you to stay! I just don't want you to upset him or anything. You like to say things without thinking and you might mess this up!" said Jimmy with an irritated tone.

"Mess what up? Hmm?" asked Sheen smiling at Jimmy in such a sleek way.

Jimmy paused for a moment and realized that he was caught. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Ok..you got me. Just please Sheen don't say a word. Yes, I do like Cindy. Alot. And yes I do need her brother's approval. And that's why I don't think it's a good idea if you came along. I'm sorry buddy. I just cant screw this up." said Jimmy in a deep thought.

"Dude relax. You guys are going for ice cream at the Candy Bar. Its not like your going to propose to her or anything. You think to much. Just go and have a killer time." said Sheen.

"So your cool with staying behind and everything?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah its cool. I go to the Candy Bar all the time. What difference does it make? I'll call Carl and let him know to come hang at my place. You go and bond with big brother." said Sheen patting Jimmy's shoulder.

"Thanks Sheen. Why don't you always act like this. It would be a lot easier to hang out with you." said Jimmy.

"Well its not really me. Its my ADHD medication kicking in." said Sheen.

"Alright, well thanks. See you later." said Jimmy walking away from Sheen and heading into the street.

"May Ultra Lord be with you." said Sheen waving at Jimmy. Jimmy rolled his eyes and went on walking.

At the Candy Bar, Wallie and Cindy sat in a small table looking at the menu.

"Around what time did Jimmy say he would be here?" asked Cindy looking around.

"He said he would be here at four. He'll be here any minute. He seems like a punctual guy." replied Wallie not taking his eyes off the menu.

"But I don't see him. He should be here by now." said Cindy continuing to look at the entrance.

"Will you chill out little sister. He'll be here soon. Now check out what ice cream you want so that way we'll be ready to order by the time he get's here." said Wallie looking back at Cindy.

Both went back went back to looking at the menu. A few moments later, the front door opened and Jimmy walked inside.

"Look theres your boyfriend now." said Wallie looking up at Jimmy.

"Hush! He's not my boyfriend! Now you just keep your mouth shut and don't say anything embarrassing." ordered Cindy as Jimmy made his way to the table.

"Sure thing hunkmuffin."said Wallie under his breath with a chuckle. Cindy wipped around and gave him a dirty look.

"Hi there, Cindy..Wallie." said Jimmy nervously.

"Hey Nerdtron." said Cindy with a smile.

"Hey there buddy. Glad you were able to make it." said Wallie.

"Yeah well thanks for inviting me." said Jimmy sitting down across from them.

"And your friends?" asked Wallie looking at the entrance.

"Oh, they couldn't make it." replied Jimmy grabbing his menu from the table.

"Since when does Sheen and Carl ever skip out on a chance to eat ice cream?" asked Cindy in shock.

"Ohh..umm..well.. Sheen gotta..umm..he got a new Ultra Lord video game and he was just dying to play it. And umm. Carl decided to join him. So yeah." replied Jimmy sounding a bit shaky.

"Ultra Lord huh?" said Wallie.

"Yeah Sheen's a big fan of Ultra Lord." said Jimmy.

"Yeah I can tell by that shirt he was wearing yesterday."replied Wallie looking at his menu once more.

"Well, I'm ready to order. Are you guys ready." asked Wallie looking at Jimmy and Cindy.

"Yup I'm ready." replied Jimmy.

"So am I." said Cindy waving her hand at Sam who was at the cashier's desk.

Sam came by with his notebook. "Well look who we have here. Yeah. Wallie Vortex." said Sam when he saw him sitting at the table.

"Hey Sam. Long time no see huh?" replied Wallie cooly.

"Its been a long time since we've had any trouble from you. How long has it been? Three? About four years. You've been gone for quiet a while. Yeah." replied Sam.

"I've been busy for quiet a while. But I'm back home now." said Wallie.

"Yeah well you still owe me forty bucks you little punk. Don't think I havent forgotten." said Sam taking his pen out.

"Right." said Wallie looking down at the floor.

"Now what do you want? Yeah." asked Sam.

"I'll have a coconut swirl with peacans and almunds on top." said Cindy.

"I'll take the banana split with extra wip cream." said Jimmy.

"And I'll have the usual." said wrote the orders down and walked away.

"So Jimmy how far does that rocket of yours go?" asked Wallie.

"Well it used to go about 35 to 50 miles a minute. But then it wasn't fast enough to break through the Earth's atmosphere and we really needed to exit Earth when these aliens had abducted our parents. So I created a motor that can burned the fuel off even quicker and increase speed to about 60 to 88.5 miles per minute. At first I didn't think it would be enough to break through the atmosphere, but then when we went up there, we shut off the the rockets and restarted them again and we made it."said Jimmy proudly.

"Aliens? How did they get the idea of taking your parents?" asked Wallie.

"Well it was kind of my fault. You see I sent out a satellite when I detected aliens near by on my raidar. And I sort of told them about Earth and that I would love them to contact me to share their scientific discoveries. But they sort of decided to kidnap our parents instead and feed them to their giant chicken god named Pultra." said Jimmy.

"Hold up. Are you talking about the yolkians? Creepy egg shaped creatures?" asked Wallie.

"Yeah how do you know them?" asked Jimmy in surprise.

"I got arrested by one of there aircrafts for flying around there atmosphere. See I was kind of lost on my rocket and I guess I got to close to their planet so they shot my rocket down and arrested me. They were gonna sentence me to life in there prison and I then I escaped on one of their rockets. I met the king though.. He seems a bitt grouchy and annoying." said Wallie.

"Wow..even on other planets you still get arrested." said Cindy sarcastically.

"Whatever." repled Wallie.

"Well that's incredible. King Goobot isn't really find of me either. He locked us all up in his cell when we tried retrieving our parents. How did you manage to escape on your own?" asked Jimmy.

"I just attacked one of the gaurds at night, got their keys, and escaped on one of the armies aricraft. They assumed I was one of them and they didn't really notice I was gone until morning. But by then I was already home free. It wasn't easy though. His palace is packed with security. It took me about a week to try to map out my escape route." said Wallie as the Sam walked by the table with the food.

"One coconut swirl with peacans and almunds on top." said Sam handing over the ice cream to Cindy.

"One banana split with extra wip cream." said Sam hanidn over the plate of icecream to Jimmy. "And then the usual." said Sam handing over a plate of chilly cheese fries, a hamburger, a plate of chilly nachos, and a oreo milkshake.

"Thank you Sam." said Wallie happily accepting his food.

"All that just for you?" asked Cindy in shock of all the food her brother was going to eat. "Hey I havent been to the Candy Bar in years. Off course I'm gonna eat all this food." replied Wallie taking a bite out of his nachos. They ate their food.

" And how exactly did you manage to escape?" asked Wallie.

"It was mostly luck," answered Jimmy. "For the first time in my life I felt like there was no way out of this one. It seemed hopeless... But then.." looks to Cindy who looks away blushing. " But then I got a little motivation. And luckily Goobot had taken my mechanical dog Goddard to one of his labs and I was able to contact him and made him come get us." Jimmy said to Wallie who was listening with interest.

"Mechanical dog huh? That's amazing. And the Yokians haven't tried tracking you down afterwards?" he asked.

"Yeah they have a few times afterwards but I've managed to get by."answered Jimmy.

" No wonder. Every so often I would detect them on my radar and grew worried that they may have followed me and gotten Earth's coordinates. But every time I would go patrolling around space in my rocket, they would be off the grid again." said Wallie between bites of his burger.

Cindy who had grown bored of their conversation about space and aliens decided to change the subject.

"So are you gonna enroll back to school? Or is that still out of the question?" asked Cindy.

"Still out of the question." mumbled Wallie with his mouth full out of nachos.

"You do realize if you don't enroll back to school, mom and dad will make you get a day job instead." said Cindy looking at Wallie seriously.

"Its not like anyone will even hire me. Have you seen my criminal record. No ones gonna want me." said Wallie taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Will you please just enroll back to school. Its not that bad anymore. Please I could really use my big bro in there." pleaded Cindy looking at Wallie with her puppy dog face.

"Oh no. Don't even try doing your little puppy dog face. It was cute when you were little but now you just look ridiculous." said Wallie taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Pweeeezzee." said Cindy with a pouty face.

Wallie looked at Cindy's face for a moment. "Look baby sister, its not like I don't want to ok? I do want to be there with you. But I just don't think I can handle going back to class full of retards again." said Wallie.

"Welcome to my world." said Jimmy continuing to eat his ice cream.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how you feel. But I just don't have that kind of patience. I'm sorry sis. But, I just don't think I wanna go back to-" Wallie stopped talking for a moment and looked out the window. He noticed someone walking into the Candy Bar. She was wearing a grey sweater and a shining gold bracelet that reflected against the sun which is what caught his attention.

"Valerie?" said Wallie under his breath.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Cindy.

"I'm sorry you guys I'll be right back." said Wallie getting up from the table and ignoring Cindy's question. The girl walked back outside. Wallie rushed to the entrance and ran outside.

The girl was no where in sight. Wallie sighed and sadly walked back to the door.

"Wallie?" said a voice from behind him.

Wallie turned around immediately and found the girl standing by the corner of the Candy Bar. She was wearing an Aripostle grey sweater, blue skinny jeans, and slip on shoes. Her hair, exactly how Wallie had remembered, straight and dark brown with a hint of blondness. Her bangs fell slightly over her eyes. And her skin, Wallie thought, no matter how much sun she gets, still pale and covered in tiny little freckles that sprinkled gently around her nose. Wallie smiled and looked into her brown eyes.

"Hey there Val." was all that came out of his mouth.

"Your finally back." said Valerie walking towards Wallie and hugging him.

"Yup I'm back. It's been so long." said Wallie embracing her. She released him.

"So what you been up to Val?" asked Wallie.

"Its all been good. And you? I heard about your aunt kicking you out." said Valerie.

"Yeah well I ran out of relatives to live with, so my parents had no choice but to take me back." replied Wallie scratching the back of his head.

Valerie chuckled a little, as did Wallie. "So you planning on staying? Or you thinking about running off again?" asked Valerie.

"Nah, I'm planning on staying here for good. Gotta be here for Cindy." replied Wallie.

"That's good. You gotta be here for your sister." said Valerie looking down at the ground.

"Yup." said Wallie. Both remain looking down at there feet for a few moments.

"I've missed you." said Wallie slightly out loud. Valerie looked up at Wallie. "I mean.. that day. The day that I got kicked out. I never even got a chance to say good bye to you. It all just happened so fast. I wanted to see you. I missed you like crazy. And especially after what happened. I didn't want you to think that I just left you hanging. I didn't want you to think that I didn't care. I did care about you. I still do." said Wallie looking into Valerie's eyes.

"Wallie we were kids its okay. That shouldn't have happened. We didn't know any better. It was a mistake. We're better off just as friends." said Valerie.

"It wasn't a mistake to me. For once, it was the happiest moment of my life. And it was because of that, that I didn't give up. I knew that eventually I would end up back here with you and Cindy. You two are the only ones that matter to me." said Wallie.

Valerie sighs. "Wallie a lot has changed since you've been gone. I can't drop everything and fall back into your arms like when we were younger." said Valerie.

"I'm not saying for you to drop everything. I just want to be able to pick up where we left off. I know you felt something. It wasn't a mistake. We-" someone walks towards them from behind the Candy Bar.

"Well look whose finally come out of the gutters! Wallie the Walnut Vortex. Long time no see ayy Wallie?" said the guy looking at Wallie with a grin.

Wallie looks at the guy with suspision for a moment. "Hey Bri, nice to see you again." replied Wallie with no emotion.

Bri walked towards Valerie and wraps his arms around her waist. "Yeah Val told me you were coming back again. Apparently mommy and daddy decided to through you another bone. Am I right?" asked Bri.

"Yeah I guess you can put it that way. You look like you've been busy." said Wallie looking at Valerie and then back at Bri.

"We started going out a while back, it hasn't been that long." said Valerie.

"Yeah you know we just started fooling around a couple of months ago and decided to make it a thing," said Bri kissing Valerie on the cheek

"Isn't that right babe?"

Wallie looked down at the ground once more.

"Well it's been nice seeing you again there Walnutter. Hope you come back to school so we can hang like we used to." said Bri grabbing Valerie's hand.

"I'll meet up with you in a minute babe. Just let me talk to Wallie." said Valerie releasing Bri's hand.

"Sure thing. I'll wait for you by the parking lot." said Bri walking away.

Valerie looked at Wallie with a guilty expression on her face. Wallie remained looking down at the ground. His face filled with rage.

"When were you gonna tell me?" asked Wallie darkly.

"You didn't give me a chance Wallie. I told you a lot has changed. I'm with Bri now. And I just want us to be friends." said Valerie grabbing Wallie's hands.

"What about what happened on the hill top? That didn't mean anything to you?!" yelled Wallie moving his arm away from Valerie.

"I told you that was a mistake. I just want us to be friends." replied Valerie.

"What if I wanted to be more than friends? Everything I told you that day was true. There's no one I would rather be with than you. Don't you remember everything you told me?" asked Wallie angrily.

"How you will always love me. How you will always be there with me?!"

"Wallie please, it was a long time ago. I'm with Bri. We can't be like this." said Valerie trying to look Wallie in the eyes, but he refused to look at her.

"Why are you even with him?(Wallie looks up) You know the kind of guy he is. He's only gonna get what he wants and then leave you. He's only gonna hurt you." said Wallie.

"Just like you did when you left?" asked Valerie wiping away her tears.

"I didn't do that on purpose. I care about you. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. But please don't do this to me. I love you Valerie. I've been wanting you to know that for the past four years. Please just leave Bri and come back to me." pleaded Wallie.

Valerie looked away. "I have to go Wallie. It's nice to have you back. Hope I see you in school." said Valerie walking away. She left him.

He leaned back against the wall. He looked back down at his shoes. Wallie stood back up and walked back into the Candy Bar. Jimmy and Cindy were still sitting at the table, finishing up their ice cream.

"Where have you been?" asked Cindy as soon as Wallie sat back down. "I'm going back to school." said Wallie, ignoring Cindy's question once more.

"That's great! What made you change your mind?" asked Cindy in a shocked tone.

"Something just popped up." said Wallie looking down at the table. "Look Cindy, I've gotta go. I'll catch up with you guys later." said Wallie getting back up, leaving his money on the table, and dashing towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? Wallie? Wallie!" yelled out Cindy.

But it was too late. Wallie was already out the door. Cindy looked outside and saw Valerie getting inside a car with Bri out in the parking lot. Then she sees Wallie looking at both of them as they give each other a peck on the lips before getting into the car. He walks off in a hurry.

"Ohh. That's what's bugging him." said Cindy out loud, but more to herself.

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy eating up his cone.

"It's Valerie. That's why Wallie is going back to school." said Cindy looking out the window.

"Whose Valerie?" asked Jimmy.

"She's my brother's old best friend. He used to be like madly inlove with her. Or maybe he still is. I guess he found out that she was going out with his frenemy Brian. And now he's become jealous." replied Cindy looking back at Jimmy.

"Wait, Brian? Brian Pensky? That jock from the upper grades at school?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah same one. You know him?" asked Cindy in surprise.

"He stole my lunch money once out on the school yard." replied Jimmy darkly.

"Yeah, well same guy. Wallie and him used to hang out all the time and cause all kinds of trouble. Like setting teacher's cars on fire, tagging on the walls of the police station. And there was one where they actually burned down an old abandoned building. That's the one that got Wallie kicked out of the house. Even though him and Wallie were sort of like partners in crime, they were at the same time more like enemies and rivals. They just never showed it. But Brian showed his true colors that day." said Cindy in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy.

"Well the whole setting the abandoned building on fire was Brian's idea. Wallie didn't really want to get involved, but somehow he convinced him. It was more of Brian's work because all Wallie did was drive him there-"

"Wait a second. What do you mean drive him there? Weren't they like twelve?" asked Jimmy between bites of his cone.

"Wallie's been able to drive since he was like nine and they took Brian's parents car." answered Cindy casually.

"And anyways after the building was burned down, the cops were demanding for the "arsonist" as they called it. And Brian made a phone call and sold Wallie out to the cops saying that he was the one responsible for the fire." said Cindy looking down and remembering that day.

"After my parents found out, they went crazy and they kicked him out right on the spot. They just literally grabbed all his clothes and through it out on the street. They told him he can no longer live with us. My uncle came to pick him up and that was the last that I saw him for a really long time." Cindy looked out the window.

"How do you know it was Brian's idea to start the fire?" asked Jimmy after a long moment.

"Because, I overheard the conversation between the two of them. They were in the living room at my house. Brian came over and told Wallie his idea. My parents weren't home and I was supposed to be taking a nap upstairs in my room. I heard some comossion going on down stairs and I went to go check it out. I was hidng on the staircase and listening to their conversation. I remember Wallie refusing to go along with it and Brian reassuring him that no one will get hurt and all he has to do is drive him over there." said Cindy.

"But why didn't Wallie tell the cops or your parents that it was Brian? That could have saved him from getting kicked out?'said Jimmy.

"It was his stupid pride. Wallie took the fall for it because he knew if he wanted to get out of it, he would have to rat Brian out. And according to him, he's no rat." answered Cindy. " Bit I also feel terrible because it could have been the one have said something and I didn't." Cindy said with a guilty expression.

"Don't beat yourself up about that Vortex. You were just a little kid. That's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for something that Wallie had the power to walk away from." said Jimmy taking her hand. She smiled at him.

"Well that sucks. After all your brother's been through, now he has to see his crush be with someone else." said Jimmy.

"Yeah… But I think something went down between them two. He seems more upset than that. Something else is bugging him. But I'll ask him later." said Cindy.

"Well since it's just us two, how bout you and me go by the park for a bit? It's still early." said Jimmy.

"Off course." said Cindy flirtatiously. Both got up and left their money on the table and headed out of the Candy Bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Blast from the Past

"_Wallie! Stop it!" said Valerie playfully. _

_"It's your fault! You told me you were ticklish. Now feel my rath!" yelled Wallie tickling Valerie._

_Both laughed happily on the hill top. Wallie stopped tickling Valerie after a moment so she can regain her breath. Valerie leaned her head against his chest. Both layed on top of their picnic blanket._

_Valerie kissed Wallie's neck and looked back at him as he lay under the tree looking up at the clouds above them. "What do you think about? What goes through your mind whenever you look at the sky?"asked Valerie leaning against his chest and __looking up at him with curiosity._

_" I don't really know. I just look at the sky and think how beautiful the clouds move__. I don't know it just makes me wonder. Like how did everything get like that. Theres just so many beauties of the universe that I can never grasp." replied _

_Wallie looking back at Valerie. He moved one of the bangs away from her face geantly and caressed her cheek. _

_"But the good thing is that, I was able to find an even more breath taking beauty than the sky." said Wallie looking dreamly into Valerie's eyes. "Oh really?" said Valerie with a smile._

"_Yes. And she is laying here in front of me. Looking so perfect under the sunlight, like she always does." said Wallie kissing Valerie's forehead. _

_Wallie rested his chin over her head and caressed her long brown hair. They both layed there under the tree and away from the world. _

_"Can you promise me something?" asked Valerie after a few moments. _

_"Anyhting." was all he said._

_"Promise that you'll always be with me? And that you'll never leave me." says Valerie setting chin on his shoulder. _

_Wallie looked at Valerie. "For as _long_ as I live, I promise I will never leave you. I promise that I won't ever hurt you…. Bu__t you have to promise me something in return." said Wallie._

"_And what's that?" asked Valerie. "You have to promise me that you will never love anyone else but me. And that we will always be together."said Wallie. _

_Valerie stood up slightly and kissed Wallie passionately. She releases him. "I promise, I will only have room for you in my heart. And that I will only love you. Always… always….." _

The voice of Valerie and their first kiss slowly drifted back into Wallie's memory as he began to stir back into reality. He was laying on the ground in his old clubhouse out in the woods. The memory of him and Valerie on the hilltop haunted him as he tossed and turned on the ground. Wallie eventually got up and looked out the window. It seemed like it was no later than 10:30 p.m. Judging by the pitch darkness outside. He checked his watch. He was right. He had been asleep for almost four and a half hours. Wallie pushed his hair back and sighed.

His clubhouse was old and overgrown. Some of the windows were still boarded up since the last time he was there. Furniture and other loose objects thrown all over the place due to the fit of rage he unleashed when he first got there.

He grabbed his grey hoodie sweater from his woden stool and put on his beanie. _No more hiding. _thought Wallie to himself. He knew his parents would flip out if they realized he still hadn't come home. He put on his sweater, opened the door and headed out into the woods. He closed the door gently. He punched in a code on the keyboard next to the knob. The door automatically locked and the keyboard disappered back into the wall. He beagn walking out of the woods.

Wallie was only a couple of miles out of the city, but he managed to get by on his skateboard. The wind hit his cold numb face as he remained in a deep thought. Hair flopping back and forth against his sweaty forehead. Earphones on as he listens to the song "Perfect Situation" by Weezer. He stopped a few blocks away from home and made a left turn at the corner of the streetlight.

_I have to confront this asshole_, thought Wallie to himself.

He skated on until he reached the third house on the block. The lights were still on from the living room. He walked up the porch, pulling off his hoodie and his earphones.

He knocked on the door impatiently and then waited. He heard footsteps coming towards him. The door opened and Brian came outside. He looked at Wallie and grinned, exposing all his giant teeth in a sharlike way. Brian wasn't know bigger than Wallie. They were both the same height. Brian seemed more like a jock than a skater unlike Wallie, but both had about the same advantage.

Brian pushed his sandy blonde hair back and stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey there Walnutter. What brings you here so late at night." asked Brian sarcastically.

"Cut the bullshit Bri." responded Wallie demandingly. "What's your deal with Valerie? You were never interested in her when we were younger. Why now?"

"Ahhh.. I had a feeling I would sense a little jealousy coming from you. You know, judging by the fact that you used to like her and all. There's no deal man. Just simply fell for a cute girl nothing more." replied Brian with a grin.

"You and I both know that you won't get with just any girl unless you know that your gonna get some kind of reward for it and then just through her away." said Wallie with slight anger.

"You know me so well Wallie. But no, like I said, theres no deal. I just fell for her and she fell for me. That's all. I promise I will never do anything to hurt her buddy. You can trust me." said Brian sarcastically.

Wallie immediately grabbed Brian by the shirt collar with both hands and pinned him up against the wall of the house.

"No I don't trust you asshole! I know exactley the kind of guy that you are! And if you hurt Valerie, I will kill you! You understand me?! I will fucking kill you!" yelled Wallie as he violently released his grip on Brian's shirt.

Brian stepped back a few feet.

"Why the sudden protection over Valerie? I mean I know you guys have been friends since the stone age, but as of right now, you guys are more like distant friends. Almost strangers in a way. You've been gone way too long Wallie. Why would you even care.." said Brian.

Wallie looked down for a moment taking deep breaths.

"Unless you and her already had a thing going on before you left." said Brian with a smirk.

Wallie looked up.

"I was starting to get a little suspicious. When she seemed a little distant after seeing you today. It's true aint it? You guys kissed before you left?" asked Brian even though he already knew the answer.

Wallie looked away again. "If you hurt her. I'll kill you Brian. And you know I mean it. That's all I have to say." said Wallie walking away from the porch.

Brian gave a threatening look at Wallie as he stepped back into his house.

Wallie got home ten minutes later and found Cindy sitting in the living room, waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" asked Cindy in a demanding voice.

"Nice to see you too." said Wallie sarcastically.

"I asked where have you been?" repeated Cindy once more.

"I was out." replied Wallie pulling off his sweater and setting his skateboard by the door.

"Out where?" asked Cindy

"Just taking care of some business." said Wallie plunging himself on the couch and turning on the Tv.

"What kind of business?" asked Cindy.

"My business..that's all you gotta know." said Wallie in a annoyed tone as he flipped through the channels.

"Look me in the eyes Wallie." said Cindy looking closely at her brother.

Wallie looked directly at her.

"Were you smoking weed again?" asked Cindy looking closely into his eyes.

"No Cindy! I was just taking care of something else. Okay? No drugs." said Wallie.

"Then why else are you here so late? Every time you got here late at night, it was because you were out smoking pot or selling it." said Cindy looking at Wallie in an angry disgusted way.

"Cindy for God's sake I was not out doing drugs! I went back to my old clubhouse and I fell asleep. That's all! No drugs no nothing! I just needed some time to myself! Can't I do anything without having you all over me?!" yelled Wallie angrily.

Cindy looked at the Tv. Both remained quiet.

"Was it because you saw Valerie at the Candy Bar today?" asked Cindy in a low voice.

Wallie sighed.

"I don't know what you mean."he replied.

"You know exactly what I mean Wallie. I know you saw Valerie with Brian and I know you were like totally inlove with her before you left. So just tell me. Is that what was bothering you?" asked Cindy sincerely.

Wallie looked down at his feet for a few moments.

"Bri is a perverted asshole whose gonna break her heart once he gets what he wants." said Wallie in a low voice.

"I can't let him do that to her. But I don't know how to get her to listen to me." Cindy looked at Wallie and saw the frustration inside him.

"Valerie's a smart girl. She knows the kind of guy that Brian is and she won't be with him for long. But you need to relax. Yes I know you still like her but you never told her how you felt so the best thing you can do now is just be friends." said Cindy.

Wallie covered his face with his hands. Thinking back on the memory of them on the treetop.

" But I did." Wallie said sitting up and pushing his hair back.

"What do you mean you did? Did what?" asked Cindy quizzically.

"The day that I got kicked out, well before I got kicked out, me and Valerie went on a picnic in the woods and I finally confessed to her how I felt…And she also confessed to me." Wallie looked back to the memory.

"And then?" asked Cindy with more curiosity.

"(sighs) And then we kissed..it was our first one. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her after that. She was supposed to be mine forever. And the thought of her being with Bri…I..I just..can't." said Wallie. His face began to get red with anger. He placed his head on the handle of the couch. Cindy caressed her brothers hair.

"I'm sorry Wallie." said Cindy softly.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault." said Wallie lowly.

Before anything went further, the sound of the door opening indicated that mom and dad were home. Wallie lifted his head off the couch as his dad walked in.

"Ohh that's too bad your not out on the streets. Might have been a perfect time to call the police and have you kicked out of town again." said his father.

"Well sorry to disappoint you again. But I'm here to stay." replied Wallie.

"Please don't flattter yourself with disappointing me, we expect nothing from a worthless bum." said his dad with more venom in his words.

Wallie's jaw cleanched tighter. Cindy could see the flush of blood run deeper through his face. His fist kept in a tight grip. As soon as her parents were in the kitchen she turned to Wallie.

"Please keep calm Wallie." said Cindy putting her hand on his fist. He immediately moves his hand away from her.

"How about this..you try talking to him for once and tell him to stop being such an asshole all the time instead of telling me to "keep calm"!" says Wallie has he gets up and storms out of the living room.

Cindy lays back against the couch.

Wallie enters his room and shuts the door. He places his sweater on the chair next to his desk and flops himself onto his bed. He lays on his stomach and places a pillow over his chin. He remains in a deep thought once more until he finally doses off once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: School Day Rumble

When Monday morning came around, Cindy's parents were found in Principal Walibi's office enrolling Wallie back into school. Mr. Vortex has been doing most of the talking as Principal Walibi leaned back against his chair and listened.

"So as one of the conditions of Wallie being able to stay here is if he works or goes back to school and obviously with his criminal record, that would be impossible. So the only thing he can really do is come back here." finishes his father.

"I'm not so convinced if I want to go through with this. I mean the last time I let your son come back to this school, he almost burned down the whole auditoruim." says Principal Walibi with an uneasy feeling.

"Wallie claims that was an accident. He was lighting up his cigarette back stage and the match fell out of his hand." says his mother with slight embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter. He wont be causing any kind of trouble this time. No vandalism, no smoking, or doing drugs, or disobeying any authority. He's being kept on a tight leash this time. Any screwing up and he will be sent right back to juvi' where he belongs and never allowed to live under our roof again." replies his father looking back at Wallie, who was sitting comfortably on the bench at the far corner of the room, listening to his iPod and not paying any attention to what was going on.

"Well..I guess I could give him another chance. As long as he isn't causing any trouble whatsoever and attending all his classes, then we've got a deal." says the principal.

"Thank you very much sir. Wallie promises to be at his best behavior,"says his father

"Isn't that right boy?"

They all turn around to face Wallie who was currently looking out the window.

"Wallie!" his father yells demandingly.

Wallie quickly turns around and removes one of his earphones.

"I'm sorry what?" asks Wallie calmly.

"I was just telling principal Walibi here that you promise to be at your best behavior in return for allowing you back into school." says Mr. Vortex between gritted teeth.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I promise." says Wallie half paying attention and putting his earphones back on.

Mr. and Mrs. Vortex look back at principal Walibi and smile politely.

"Well in that case then. Let me put him back into the school system and sign him into his classes." says principal Walibi typing into the computer.

"We will put him on acedemic probation which means his teachers will have to fill out a daily form stating that he was in class on time, turned in homework and classwork assignments, didn't disrupt the class in any way, and that he obeyed school authority. If he violates any of these conditions, he will be expelled immediately." says the principal printing out Wallie's schedule.

"And there you go." he says handing the schedule over to Wallie. "Your first period class is chemistry with Mr. Rendolph."

"Fantastic." says Wallie sarcastically as he gets up from the bench and walks out of the office.

Cindy is waiting outside for him.

"Well?" she asks when he walks to her.

"I have Rendolph for chemistry." says Wallie miserably.

"So they let you back in? Awesome that's great!" says Cindy happily.

"Great? Did you not just here me? I have the teacher who made me pay a 600 dollar fine for vandalism for my chemistry class." says Wallie angrily.

"Well that's what you get for putting baby alligators in his trunk." answers Cindy with a smirk.

"Okay first of all, they were crocodiles, and second of all, he deserved it." replied Wallie.

"Whatever Wallie. Just get your butt to class before your late," says Cindy looking at his schedule. "And looks like I'll be seeing you later in home room. And also for American Literature." says Cindy happily.

"(taking back the paper)Awesome who's our teacher?" asks Wallie.

"Its your old English teacher, Ms. Marks." replied Cindy.

"Ms. Marks? Aww shit!" says Wallie looking at the paper.

"What? I thought she was your favorite teacher?"asks Cindy in confusion.

"Yeah she is but umm. It just might be a little awkward." asnwers Wallie nervously.

"And why would that be awkward?" she asks.

"Well lets just set something straight here baby sis. I didn't really get an A in her class for doing all the work and I wasn't exactly a virgin anymore when I left her class either..you know." says Wallie looking back at his sister.

"But what does that have to do with Ms….OH MY GOD Wallie! ARE YOU CRAZY!HOW COULD YOU-"

"Hey keep it down sis!" says Wallie interrupting Cindy

"How could you have sex with one of your teachers! That is so wrong! What the hell is wrong you? You sick pig!" yells Cindy in a loud whisper as she repeatedly hits him with her binder.

"Hey! I was a twelve year old hormonal boy and she was a 25 year old lonely hot peace of ass." says Wallie thinking back with a smile.

Cindy smacks him behind the head with her folder.

"You are fucking sick Wallie!" she says angrily.

"Chill out it was a long time ago. Things are different." says Wallie reassuring his sister.

"I hate you." says Cindy looking away.

"There you go that's the spirit! I'll see you later(kisses her forehead) Don't wanna be late." yells Wallie running ahead of Cindy across the hallway.

Cindy gags with disgust and walks into class where Libby is waiting next to her.

"Whats up with you?" asks Libby as soon as she sits down.

"(angry sigh) Wallie can just be so unbelievably disgusting sometimes. "says Cindy silently.

"Your telling me?" says Libby half chuckling.

"Everything alright with Wallie?" asks Jimmy setting his backpack down on his desk.

"Yes, everything is going great with my perverted hormonal brother." replies Cindy sarcastically. "I just found out the boy spent his entire seventh grade year fooling around with our current home room teacher." says Cindy.

"What? Ms. Marks? No way!" says Libby in disbelief."How could a teacher of a high status like her, choose to risk her job and have sex with an underage loser like Wallie?" she says.

"He claims he did. And Wallie never lies to me." says Cindy.

"Well…yeah its wrong but…I mean wouldn't you consider Wallie to be.. You know..lucky?" asks Jimmy.

Both Libby and Cindy turn to face him.

_Dammit! Should have kept my mouth shut._

"So my underage brother having sex with your home room teacher is something that you would consider to be _lucky_?" asks Cindy with a glare.

"I'm not saying it isn't wrong. I'm just saying that what Wallie did was an act of uncontrollable hormones. *silence among the girls* "Well C'mon we all have those hormones. We're all human here. And once those hormones kick in, we usually start getting urges that become impossible to overcome. And with those urges comes psychological effects as well. Which is what makes us fantasize about people sexually. Obviously Wallie fantasized about Ms. Marks and he acted due to that energy are hormones give us...So some people would consider that to be lucky since he was actually able to have intercourse rather than to release his urges in other less satisfactory ways." says Jimmy nervously.

"Did you get any of that?" asks Cindy turning to Libby.

"All I got was that Jimmy gets horny too and masturbates. And since Wallie had sex, he is backing him up because he knows what it feels like to wanna fulfill those sexual fantasies of his." answers Libby plainly.

"What?! That's not what I said at all!Not even close!I don't get horny and I don't masturbate and that's not the reason why I am backing Wallie up! I am just stating facts! Wallie acted out of natural human needs" answers Jimmy in defense.

"If its facts that you speak of, then you too also get horny. It is "natural" after all right? Isn't that what you said Nerdtron?" asks Cindy mockingly.

"Well…yeah I guess. But everyone does. It's not something that you choose or control. Your body just does it." says Jimmy nervously.

"So ummm.. If everything you said is true..whose in your sexual fantasy?"asks Cindy with a slight high pitch in her voice.

Jimmy's eyes widen and his cheeks begin to burn red. Libby looks closely at the two of them.

"Well uhhh, no one really." chuckles Jimmy weakly.

"Nerdtron we all have those "fantasies" don't we? So who is yours hmm?" asked Cindy more attentively.

"Huh, well uhhh… I.. sometimes..fantasize about.. Rosalind Franklin.." says Jimmy finally.

Both Cindy and Libby stare at him in silence.

"What? Who wouldn't fantasize about her? She was the founder of the Double Helix which helped scientists find the structure of DNA. She's one of the most famous female scientists of all time." says Jimmy nervously.

"Wow Nerdtron even when it comes to basic human hormones you still find a way to make it intellectual." said Cindy looking half convinced.

Jimmy looked down, his face as red as a tomato.

As soon as the bell rang, Ms. Fowl walked into class.

"Alright children settle down and take a seat. Libby would you mind handing out last weeks quiz to everyone. Brrraaaawwwk.!" said Ms. Fowl.

"Not at all Ms. Fowl." Libby answered politely as she began to pass out everyone's graded quiz.

Libby passed out the quiz's to the first two rows of the class before stopping at Jimmy's desk who had spent the first few minutes since class started, staring at Cindy.

Libby slowly but casually passed by his desk before speaking.

"Rosalind Franklin my butt. We all know who _you _fantasize about. Just make sure a certain older brother doesn't find out about it." said Libby with a smirk as she walked passed him.

Jimmy looked down to his feet, trying to hide his guilty face.

When the bell rang for homeroom period, Cindy, Jimmy, and Libby walked into Ms. Marks class anxiously.

"Uhh I think I'll hurl if I see that teacher right now." said Cindy putting one hand on her stomach and making a gag face.

" I still don't think I believe him." said Libby as they walked in and sit down quietly.

Ms. Marks was no where in sight.

"Wallie could have just made that up to irritate you Cindy. It might not even be true." said Jimmy trying to reassure her. Although he wasn't so quiet sure himself.

"I guess we'll find out." said Libby looking out the door as more of their classmates began to file in along with Ms. Marks as the final bell rang.

"Class please take your seats." said Ms. Marks with a stern voice.

Cindy looked at the entrance which was found at the back of the classroom. At that same moment Wallie poked his head through the door. Ms. Marks had her back turned to the class as she began writing todays date on the board. Wallie took advantage of that moment and quietly snuck into the class and took a seat next to Cindy.

It took you long enough." whispered Cindy.

"Sorry but I wasn't really looking forward to this class." said Wallie pulling out a book from his back pack.

The moment Ms. Marks turned around to face the class. Wallie immediately ducked his head in his book in order to cover his face.

Ms. Marks scanned the class and looked at her roster. " Now I understand that we have a new student in this class. May you please show yourself and state your name so that I may add you to the list." Ms. Marks says.

Jimmy, Libby, Cindy, and several other students turned in Wallie's direction.

He slowly lifted his head from the book and looked nervously at Ms. Marks who still hasn't noticed him. Wallie raised his hand.

"Umm I'm the new kid." he said quietly as the rest of the class set their eyes on him and began murmuring.

The moment she lay eyes on him, her face went blank and dropped the clipboard that was in her hand. Her face was both filled with shock and fear as she hesitantly picked up the clipboard from the floor. The class stared at her in dead silence. Wallie looked back down at his book.

"W-Wallie.. Vortex." she said lost in words. Her stern voice had quickly vanished and instead spoke softly "Welcome back."

"Thanks." he said awkwardly. Everyone looked from Wallie to Ms. Marks as if trying to figure out what was going on.

" Alright then. I shall add you to the roster." she said taking his name down on the clipboard. She set the clipboard down and remained in a deep thought. Everyone waited.

"Excuse me Ms. Marks are you alright?" asked Jimmy after a few minutes.

Ms. Marks snapped back into reality. " What? Oh yes Isaac I'm fine."

Ever since the beginning of the year, Ms. Marks has always called Jimmy by his middle name simply because she thougt it sounded nicer than his first. It sounded pretty strange to him at first to be called by his middle name. But soon got used to it.

"Class I'd like you to take out your essay on current events. It is due in 5 minutes."

With that, the silence was broken by the sound of students rummaging through theirs things for their paper.

"Wallie I understand that you have been put on school probation so may I have a word with you?" asked Ms. Marks.

"Uhh yeah sure." Wallie said as he stood up and followed her outside of class. Cindy's eyes followed Wallie until he was out the door.

"Yup they defiantly had sex." Libby said taking out her essay.

"How do you know." asked Jimmy.

"Did you not see her face when Wallie presented himself? The lady looked like if she saw a damm ghost. Not really the reaction you would expect from a teacher that said Wallie was her 'favorite' student unless something went down." Libby said.

As soon as Wallie stepped out he found Ms. Marks across the hallway standing by a door. " Let's talk in my office." she said as she unlocked the door with her keys and stepped inside. Wallie followed her.

"Wow you got an office now Ms. Marks? Not bad." he said stepping inside.

"Thank you," She said with her back turned to him as she shuffled through some papers that were on her desk. " Could you please close the door?"

"Yeah off course." said Wallie obediently walking back and slowly closing the door.

"Look if this is about my behavior, I can assure you that I won't be any trouble in your class. Principal Walibi already told me the consequences if I-"

But Wallie never finished his sentence because the second he turned around, Ms. Marks was already standing directly in front of him. With her lips pressed against his.

Wallie's eyes widened as he tried to figure out what was going on. Her lips pressed even more against him until he was bewitched and eventually kissed her back. She slid her hands tightly around his neck as he wrapped his around her lower waist. They released eachother to regain their breath.

"Ok I'm really confused." said Wallie releasing her and turning around.

"What's wrong hun? Didn't you miss me?" said Ms. Marks taking his hand which he reluctantly moved away from.

"Ms. Marks I don't know how I felt or how I feel. What happened between us was a long time ago.

"Yes I couldn't agree more. It has been a long time. I spent four years waiting and hoping you would come back sweetheart.( caresses his cheek) And those four years have done you well. Look at you. You've gotten so tall and muscular." Ms. Marks said with a smirk as she slowly and seductively slipped her hands all over his shoulders and arms. Wallie did his best to not enjoy her texture and pulled away.

"Yeah I did. I grew up. And part of that means that what you and I did in the past.. We can't do it anymore." Wallie said anxiously as he kept trying to avoid eye contact.

"Wallie what about what we used to have? Wasn't it special to you?" asked Ms. Marks clinging on to his shirt while slowly running her hands around his chest.

"Oh trust me, it was a lot of things for me," answered Wallie with a smirk which Ms. Marks answered back with the same facial expression.

"But I can't. This is wrong. What we did in the past is wrong. I'm trying to start a new leaf here. And I don't think I can go back to this."

Ms. Marks ran her fingers down his chest and he closed his eyes trying hard to fight back.

"So are you saying we're done?" asked Ms. Marks with a mocking smile.

"Yes! We are so done! So done!" says Wallie immediately trying to reach his hand for the doorknob but somehow, his shaky hands couldn't find it.

"Well if you say we are done, then what do you say about this." With that Ms. Marks then went in again for another passionate kiss. Wallie tensed up again before finally giving in. Her fingers ran all over his back as they embraced eachother in the kiss. She groaped his hair causing it to get messy. He moved his hands down her waist and hoisted her up even closer to him. She released him and looked into his eyes. Wallie was speechless.

" Ummm...ummmm."

" Wallie I think it's very grown up of you to say that you want to start fresh. And you have every right to do so. But what we have is not wrong. Unless we get caught. Don't you remember? That's what you always used to say. So how bout we just try this again. I know how much you miss it. Agreed?" asked Ms. Marks softly.

Wallie did not respond. Only nodded repeatedly. Keeping his eyes only on her lips.

She looked at her watch. "How about we do a quicke while everyone get's their essays ready?"

Wallie did not respond. Only smiled and nodded.

She then crashed her lips against his once more and pushed him up against the wall. Her hands moved all over his back, then his neck, and finally to his hair as she began groaping it tightly again. He was loving this. But for some strange reason, Cindy popped into his head. He remembered how disgusted she was when he told her about his affair with his teacher. He also rememebered telling her that things were different now. _But things are different_, he thought as Ms. Marks stepped back and began to unbutton her blouse. Wallie stared and smiled. _God I missed this so much_, she walked back to him and continued kissing him as she began to unzip his pants. _The whole point of coming back was to redeem myself. I can't go back to old habits. Things are different, things have changed, and I have to start by changing this.._

She finally managed to pull his pants down.

"Wait stop!" Wallie said demandingly as he pulled his pants back up.

"What's wrong sweetheart." Ms. Marks asked in confusion.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart' ok? Look I can't go back to doing this." Wallie said

"Go back to doing what?" Ms. Marks asked grabbing onto his shirt. He moved away from her.

"I can't go back to nailing my teacher like I did in seventh grade. Yes, what happened between us was awesome. But it doesn't matter how we interpret this because it is still wrong. The whole point of me coming back was to prove to everyone and to myself that I'm not the perverted sick asshole that people said I was. I wanna show that I have changed. I want to feel that I have changed and I can't do that if I'm with you. I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna do this again. No matter how much you try to manipulate me with your really hot body..I'm not gonna fall for it." said Wallie handing Ms. Marks her blouse back.

She took it back agressively and looked furiosly into his eyes.

What happened next was something Wallie didn't expect..

The class had been chatting the whole time before a loud cry of pain echoed into the room which broke the conversations. Everyone turned in all directions trying to figure out where the cry came from.

"What the hell was that?" Libby as the three of them turned to the door. Ms. Marks walked back into class at a fast angry pace. Wallie walked in a few moments after she did..slightly limping with pain. He sat down by Cindy and groaned.

Without a second to spare, Ms. Marks demanded for the essays and began to read a paragraph from their text book.

"What took you so long?And why are you limping?" whispered Cindy pretending to follow along. Both Libby and Jimmy turned to Wallie and listened.

"Well Ms. Marks didn't take me to her office to talk." said Wallie breathing heavely.

"She wanted to hook up with you?" asked Cindy in disgust. Wallie nodded. Libby and Jimmy's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Oh god Wallie please tell me you didn't." pleaded Cindy.

"No. I was. But I didn't," was what managed to stay between deep breathes. "I broke it off with her...she didnt take it so well." he said holding onto his crotch.

Libby immediatley picked up what he meant and laughed quietly. "Are telling me she kicked you right up in your man business?"

Wallie nodded once more. Which set Libby off with the giggles.

"Well, what can I say Wallie. It's a price to pay. It's not like if you'll be using them any time soon either way." said Cindy smirking at her brother who glared back at her.

The rest of the period Wallie had to deal with the dirty looks Ms. Marks would shoot at him every so often._ Thank god I only have this class three times a week..._

** End of Chapter 7**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the reviews! It's always good to here what you have to say. It's a big confidence booster. Hope you continue to support me. A couple more chapters and this first episode will be complete. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rumor Has It

By the time lunch came around, the rumor of Wallie's return had already spread around the whole school. Many students who didn't know Cindy before the third grade, were shocked to find out she had a genuis brother while the other few who did know her around that time knew exactly who he was. Although none of them actually knew why he got kicked out, they still spread stories around the school about what he could have possibly done to have gotten such a punishment. These stories, is what then gave him the new title of the school bad boy. Most of the girls also took a liking into him because of his muscular body and he also became the new Man Candy. Nick Dean, who was the main target of most of the girls in the school was shocked to find out that he had been replaced as the bad and pretty boy of the school but did nothing about it out of fear of Wallie.

"Why are people such idiots?" asked Wallie taking a bite out of his ham sandwich. "I feel like if I'm on an episode of E News."

"That's Linberge Elementary for you my brother. Or in your case, Linberge High." answered Sheen.

"I gotta admit, it is rather flattering hearing interesting stuff about me. Did you hear that I robbed the Retroville bank and attempted to assassinate the president?"said Wallie with a chuckle.

"Ha! The stuff people come up with!" yelled Sheen with a laugh.

"According to a girl in my art class, your name is also number one on the Top Ten List in the girl's bathroom." added Jimmy taking a giant scoop of his chocolate pudding.

Wallie, Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl all sat together at a lunch table in the cafeteria.

"No kidding?" said Wallie in surprise. "That explains a lot." he said looking back at the table of cheerleaders across the cafeteria who had been staring dreamily at him ever since he sat down. The boys stared at the cheerleaders in awe.

"Wallie you have no idea how incredibly lucky you are to be on their radar." said Jimmy not taking his eyes off the girls.

"I think I've got an idea." asnwered Wallie.

"To bad they don't know you're into older women," said Cindy from behind them. The boys turned around to see Cindy and Libby walking out of the lunch line with their tray of food. "Will you losers stop drolling over the chearleaders." she said looking directly at Jimmy with an irritated tone.

"How are your balls feeling?" asked Libby to Wallie with a smirk.

"I don't know why don't you come feel them and tell me." spat Wallie back.

"Alright girls settle down." said Cindy walking on past the boys.

"Hold up sis, your not gonna sit down with us?" asked Wallie.

"(looks at Jimmy) Uhh actually Libby and I have a project to work on at the library for our biology class. Isn't that right Libby?" asked Cindy smiling back to Libby. She caught on to what Cindy was trying to do and decided not to play along.

"You know what girl? I think we have put enough work into that project. Why don't we just sit down with the boys and take a break?" asked Libby already taking a seat next to Sheen who scooted over and put his arms around her.

"Actually we didn't put enough work into it and we need to finish it out _now."_ said Cindy between gritted teeth.

"Well if you don't want to get a bad grade on your project, then why don't you just finish the project yourself Cindy?" asked Carl nervously.

Cindy shot him a 'shut up' look before speaking. "Because Carl, it's a group project and Libby is my lab partner." said Cindy angrily.

"C'mom Vortex. Give my Libbylicious a break." said Sheen smiling at Libby who smiled back.

"Fine! _You_ stay here and play googly eyes with your boyfriend and _I'll_ go and finish _our_ project." said Cindy storming out of the cafeteria.

"Aww lighten up Cindy! Just sit down with us!" yelled Wallie to Cindy who ignored him and left.

"I have know idea where the hell she is going. We already turned in our project yesterday." whispered Libby to Sheen and they both laughed silently as the other three boys watched Cindy leave.

"She must be having one of her mood swings again," said Wallie turning back to the others. "Better go check up on her." he said as he took a giant bite of his sandwich and stood up. Libby grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Maybe you should let her cool off on her own with this one," Libby told him."Trust me."

Wallie nodded and sat back down.

"So Man Candy how you liking school so far?" Libby asked him.

"Not bad. Other than getting my old enemy as a chemistry teacher, getting kicked in the balls, and hearing the idiotic rumors about me, everything else is fine." he answered back.

"It'll get better," said Jimmy. "There's always something new to gossip about in this school. By tomorrow they'll have completely forgotten about you."

"I sure hope so." Wallie said as turned back to the table full of cheerleaders. On of the girls waved at him. "Although, not all of it is that bad." he said grinning at the cheerleader who waved at him. That set the girls off with squeals of excitement.

"We can always use these rumors to our advantage." he said with a devilish smile. "If we play our cards right we'll have all of them falling head over heals over us. (looks to Libby) Well at least Carl, Jimmy, and I can. You Sheen have got a girl already." Wallie says smiling to Sheen.

"Wait, you want to share your popularity with us?" asked Jimmy slightly surprised.

"Well duh, off course! We're friends after all aren't we?" said Wallie biting his sandwich.

Jimmy smiled at this remark. He was doing a better job than he thought. Libby saw Jimmy's expression and grinned.

"Well I'm sorry to break of this little bromantic moment but I'm gonna have to steal Sheen for the rest of lunch time. We kind of have a small date to get to." Libby said getting up. Sheen also got up.

"Alright no worries." said Wallie looking up at the couple.

"Let's go my queen." said Sheen taking Libby's hand.

"Hold up Sheen.(looks to Jimmy) Can I have a word with you for a second?" she asked Jimmy.

"Umm yeah." said a confused Jimmy as he slowly got up from the table.

"(turns to Sheen) Sheen why don't you wait for me by the water fountain. I just need to say something to Jimmy." Libby said. Sheen nodded and walked off. She turns back to Jimmy.

"You come with me." she said pulling him out of the cafeteria.

That left only Wallie and Carl alone at the table. All of Wallie's attention went to Carl who looked down at the table nervously.

"So Carl, Sheen tells me you love llamas." says Wallie. Carl looked up at him.

"Yeah I do." he said nervously.

Wallie picked up on his fear.

"Look Carl, you seem like a nice guy. You don't have to be afraid of me. I know what you saw between me and my dad was kind of intense but I promise I won't be like that with you. We're friends after all and trust me, I wouldnt be sitting at this table if we weren't. I'm not gonna hurt you." Wallie said with a bright smile.

Carl looked at him for a moment and felt that he was telling the truth. Carl returned the smile.

"Okay." he said

"So, back to llamas." Wallie said..

Outside of the cafeteria Libby pulled Jimmy out to the far corner of the entrance. "So what's on your mind Libby?" asked Jimmy as he turned to face her.

"Okay first of all no matter what I say, you keep that smart mouth of yours shut. And don't deny anything I say because I can see right through your lies. Just listen to what I have to say and don't stop me for whatever reason." she says demandingly. Jimmy nods.

"Now I know that your trying to be on Wallie's good side because you want him to approve of you if at some point you finally grow a pair and ask Cindy out- I said don't interrupt me!" said Libby putting a finger up to silence Jimmy who was about to open his mouth.

"Listen to me. I know about your motives and it's smart thinking on your behalf. And it looks like you have won him over. But just remember this Jimmy, he is after all Cindy's brother. Which means that he has a short temper just like her only slightly a little worse. Remember what Cindy said. He's impulsive and I've seen what he does when he's angry. Win him over all you want, but don't give him any reason to get pissed off with you. He may be friendly now. But the second you cross him, he will become your worst enemy.. Just throughing a warning out there for you. Be careful what you do." said Libby in a serious tone. "Now go back with him and Carl and keep doing your thing." she said patting him on the shoulder.

"Libby I-"

"Ahh(puts her finger on his lips) I said dont' say anything. I said go back with Wallie and Carl. Now go." she said as she walked off to where Sheen was.

Jimmy stood there for a moment and took in her words. _Okay so now that I'm on his good side, I just gotta stay there and all will be well,_ he thought as he walked back to the table with the boys.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Sorry to keep this chapter so short. I promise that I will post longer chapters as much as I can. Please be patient with me. It's my first time ever writing one of my own fanfics. I appreciate all the support and I hope to recieve more reviews. It gives me a better idea of where I can stear this story and I will do my very best to take in all ideas and add them to the upcoming episodes. There is more to come! So please keep posting!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Alpha

By the time Cindy finally came to her senses, she was already at the back gate by the play ground.

_Wait what the hell am I doing? Me and Libby turned our project in yesterday,_ she thought. _If we turned it in already, why am I so mad? I was perfectly fine when me and Libby were in line. So what happened?_

She tried refreshing her memory.

The last thing she remembered before getting upset was seeing Jimmy gawking at those stupid hideous cheerleaders._ Honestly, what do boys see in those retarded cheerleading sluts?! They can barely remember their names for crying out loud! _She thought. Wait could that be why she got so mad? No, it can't.

_Why the hell would I care who that idiot stares at? It's not like we are together or anything. Yes, we had our first kiss almost a month ago after that whole mess with the kids Tv News show, but we never defined our relationship. In fact, we never spoke of it again after that night. We were just in the heat of the moment. The kiss meant nothing. I don't even like Nerdtron that way.._

_Then why do you want to rip his throat out right now for staring at other girls?_ came another voice in her head.

_Well maybe because he can find someone way better than those idiot girls._ she answered back.

_You mean someone like you? _asked the voice.

_I don't like Jimmy Neutron!_

_Okay your right. You don't like him._

_Thank you._

_You love him._

"Okay that's it!" said Cindy out loud in frustration. "I'm not having this conversation with myself." she said as she walked back inside the school.

Lunch time was almost over. She went to go find Libby before the bell rang. She peeked around the entrance to the cafeteria and saw only Jimmy, Carl, and Wallie sitting at the table. Laughing as Jimmy mischievously kept zapping unsuspecting people across from them with his watch. She rolled her eyes at them. _Boys. _She saw no sign of Libby or Sheen._ She must be hanging out with Ultra Dork by the monkey bars, _she thought as she walked back outside towards the playground.

And sure enough, Cindy found them a few feet away from her sitting on a bench. As usual, Sheen flirting and Libby giggling at whatever he says.

"Ultra Dork!" yelled Cindy as she walked towards them. "Mind if I take my best friend back? I did have her first after all." she says with a smile.

"Where have you been stranger?" asked Libby gesturing Cindy to sit with them on the bench.

"Nothing. Just had to blow off some steam." answered Cindy sitting down next to her best friend.

"Why what happened?" asked Sheen curiously.

"None of your business Ultra freak!" yells Cindy.

"Cindy." says Libby with a 'watch your attitude' tone.

"Sorry," sighs Cindy to Sheen. "I just got a little mad about the rumors people have been spreading about Wallie and I didn't want to stick around to hear what else they have said."

Libby looks at her quizzically. "Cindy how many times are you gonna lie to me before you realize that I will never believe your stories unless they are true."

"What are you talking about? I'm telling you the truth!" exclaimed Cindy nervously.

"Girl I can tell when you have something going on and you have 'guilty' written all over your face." says Libby not believing a word Cindy is saying.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" yells Cindy looking away.

"So it has nothing to do with Jimmy checking out the cheerleaders in the cafeteria?" asked Sheen with a grin.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Cindy defensively. "I could care less who Nerdtron looks at, let alone a group of desperate attention seeking unattractive girls!" says Cindy angrily.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on the unattractive part.(Libby glares)Then again, I don't really pay attention so I don't know what to say." says Sheen nervously.

"Cindy just admit it already! You got jealous because Jimmy was staring at those cheerleaders." said Libby rolling her eyes.

"I did not get jealous!"

With that, the lunch bell rang. Sheen got up from the bench and helped Libby up.

"I shall see you later my Queen." said Sheen kissing Libby on the cheek and walking off. Both girls were left alone.

"We should get to class." said Cindy after a long silence between them.

Libby nodded and they walked back into the building.

"You can be so complicated sometimes." Libby muttered as they walked together. Cindy heard her but said nothing.

The boys left the cafeteria together.

"Did you see the look on Butch's face?" said Carl still laughing.

"I have never seen a such a moron." said Jimmy between chuckles.

"I know! We were literally right in front of him and he still didn't notice that we were the ones that kept zapping him." said Wallie.

"It honestly doesn't surprise me. He's been held back at least four times so I'm pretty sure he hasn't mastered self awareness yet." added Jimmy as they reached their lockers.

"What class you got next Jim?" asked Wallie switching his notebooks from his locker with the ones in his backpack.

"I have calculus and then I have PE. You?" asked Jimmy zipping up his back pack.

"Right now I have Geometry and there is no way in hell you are taking calculus." answered Wallie in disbelief.

"They don't call me boy genius for nothing." said Jimmy with a grin.

"How come you're not taking calculus?" asked Carl to Wallie.

"Well I could have, but back in my younger years I would always be playing hooky so I didn't pass the required math classes in order for me to take any other advanced courses."said Wallie leaning against his locker. "It's getting late so I guess I'll be seeing you Jimmy for American Literature (turns to Carl) and you after school." says Wallie leaving the two alone.

"Wow Jimmy I thought he was going to be mean like Cindy. He's actually really nice." said a happy Carl looking back at Wallie as he walked down the hallway.

"Yeah well not according to Libby." said Jimmy walking with Carl to class.

"What do you mean Jim?" asked Carl

"Well when Libby pulled me out of the cafeteria, she told me to watch what I do or say around Wallie. That even though he is all nice and polite now, the moment I do anything to piss him off, he will flip out way worse than Cindy does. But that's highly unlikely to be true. Libby probably still has a grudge over him which is clouding her better judgement." said Jimmy.

"I sure hope so. I would hate for my new amigop to be someone who is mean to me." says Carl looking down sadly at the floor.

"Carl again with that? I told you a million times it's 'amigo'" explained Jimmy.

"I know but it makes it more unique." said Carl shyly.

The rest of the day went by smoothly until it was finally last period. Jimmy made his way to his American Literature class.

"Hey there small fry." came a teenage boy's voice from behind Jimmy.

Jimmy quickly turned around and found Brian Pensky a few feet away from him leaning on one of the lockers with that shark like grin he always has. Unfortunately for Jimmy, his class room was on the most deserted hallway of the school and he is usually the first one to show up. Which left him and Brian totally alone for quite some time.

"I hear you and Walnutter are buddies now." Brian says.

"Yeah we are. Is that a problem for you?" asked Jimmy.

"Nope. No problem at all. I just suggest that you try finding a new friend. He's not really someone you would want around." says Brian looking around the hallway.

"Coming from someone who once called himself his best friend?" asked Jimmy.

He grew tired of everyone telling him who Wallie was . Especially from Brian Pensky. He knew Brian had motives for being there, but couldn't figure out what they were.

"Look stop trying to play Mr. good guy here and tell me the hell you want." blurted Jimmy

Brian observed him for a moment with a grin.

"I'm just trying to tell you that having Wallie around you is like having toxic in your life. And like you said, I was his best friend. So I know what I'm talking about."

"And since when does my well-being concern you? I believe the last time we met, you stole my lunch money and gave me a wedgie." says Jimmy angrily.

"Yes I know that. And that's why I am here to redeem myself. Which is why I am trying to warn you to stay away from Wallie. Incase you didn't know, there is a reason why Wallie got kicked out for such a long time." Brian said with a fake concerned voice.

"Oh save your breath Pensky! Don't even give me that ridiculous story of how Wallie was the one who set that building on fire. I know you were the one who set him up. You started the fire and blamed it on Wallie." spat Jimmy. Brian moved closer to Jimmy crossing his arms.

"How do you know so much?" he asked with both curiosity and hostility in his voice. "You hadn't even moved into town yet when this went down." he asked standing threateningly in front Jimmy. He was way taller and muscular than Jimmy, which frightened him a little.

"It doesn't matter what I know and what I don't know. All that matters is that I know the truth about you. Why'd you do it Brian? Did you feel threatened by him? Was that the reason why?" asked Jimmy attentively.

Brian moved closer. Jimmy took a step back but was then brought even closer to Brian when he grabbed him by his shirt collar with force.

"Let's get something clear right now small fry. I have not nor have I ever felt threatened by that weak waste of a human being!" Brian yelled with anger as he spat every word into Jimmy's face.

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind Brian.

Brian whipped around to see Wallie standing in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed and with an angry look on his face.

"Let him go Bri, this is between you and me." Wallie said in a serious tone.

Brian let go of Jimmy's shirt and he immediately stepped back.

"And to answer your question Jimmy, yes he was and still is threatened by me." said Wallie not taking his eyes off Brian.

Brian looked at him with hate in his eyes.

"What makes you think I feel threatened by you Walnutter?" asks Brian moving closer to Wallie.

"Because I know that you sweat a lot when your afraid. And right now( takes a sniff of the air) you reek of fear." says Wallie.

"Haha very funny Walnutter." says Brian angrily.

"Just admit it already Bri. You framed me so that way you would be the alpha of the school. You wanted what I had.(walks closer to Brian) The authority, the respect, the girls. You didn't want to be known as the alpha's side kick. No, you wanted to be the main one. Isn't that right? And rather instead of trying to fight for it because you know that I would kick your ass, you decided to blame me for the fire and have me kicked out of town." said Wallie.

He and Brian already face to face.

"And look where that has gotten me Wallie. Because you were stupid enough to fall for my trap and even stupider to not swallow your pride and tell everyone it was me. I've got your girl, I've got your popularity, I've got everything that you lost. Now your just the loser that got caught." spat Brian smiling as if he was won.

"You don't listen to rumors anymore do you?" asked Wallie. "I've already got the whole school talking about my return. It's only a matter of time before I end up back on top. But fortunately for you, I'm not here to regain my title again. I'm only here to hold up my end of the deal which is to go to school and graduate. But as I see you here with Jimmy I only have one thing to say to you." he says calmly.

With that Wallie grabs Brian and slams him into one of the nearby lockers. He presses him against it like he did the other night.

"You keep your hands off my friends! Understood? You lay one finger on him and I'll have your blood splattered all over the walls!" yells Wallie, his face red with rage.

"And that also goes for Cindy. You stay away from her!" he says pushing him away towards the other hallway. The final bell rings. " Now get out!" yells Wallie with a death look on his face. Brian looks as if he is going to fight back but instead walks off without another word.

Wallie turns around to face Jimmy who was standing at the corner of the hallway, shocked from what had just occurred.

"You alright?" asks Wallie taking deep breaths. The red in his face began to fade back into it's original color.

Jimmy nods.

"Now I appreciate you standing up to Brian for me, but it also fills me with curiosity. How did you know that it wasn't me that started the fire?" he asked.

"Ummmm...Well Uhhh.. Cindy told me that she thinks it wasn't you and I believe her. So I was just standing up for what I believe is true. And it is right?" answered Jimmy hoping Wallie would buy it. He didn't think Cindy would be happy if Wallie found out that she overheard the conversation between him and Brian all those year ago.

Wallie juggled the answer in his head and smiled. "You my friend, have good judgement. And no, I didn't start the fire."

"And why didn't you say anything?" asked Jimmy now that they were on the subject.

"Like Brian said, I was stupid enough not to tell the truth. At the time I didn't know it was him that called the police. Not until I was already on my way. I couldn't rat him out. He was my friend. Or at least I thought he was. But that was the fault on my behalf. A mistake I'm not planning to repeat again." he said as students began walking into class.

"We should get going." said Wallie as followed the other students.

"Wallie wait." Jimmy said stopping him before he entered in the class. Wallie turned around.

" Thanks." was all that Jimmy said before the pair walked into class together.

** End of Chapter 9**

**One more chapter and I shall be done with this first episode. The romance and bromance shall continue on the next episode as the gang and Wallie shall be attending their first school dance! Stay tuned! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Runaway Rocket Boys

As Ms. Fowl went over the chapter from their novel "Lord of the Flies", Wallie and Jimmy kept passing notes to eachother. They were only a few desks away, but they managed by throwing the papers whenever Ms. Fowl wasn't looking. Wallie threw his note at Jimmy. He opened the crumbled up paper and read.

"_What's up with Cindy? She avoided the both of us when she walked into class. Why is she mad?"_ the note said.

Jimmy looked over at Wallie who had been waiting for him to finish reading and gave him a raise of the shoulders that indicated that he didn't know either. He wrote his response on the paper. Jimmy folded up the paper and hid it under his desk. As soon as Ms. Fowl turned around to write down the name of the main characters on the board, he tossed the paper at Wallie.

He opened it up and read Jimmy's response.

"_She usually does this on a daily basis. Most of the time I haven't the slightest idea why." _he read.

Wallie looked up at Cindy who was sitting all the way at the front of the class, taking notes. Wallie wrote back and tossed it back to Jimmy.

"_But she would never ignore me for so long. She must be really mad about something." _the note said.

Jimmy wrote back.

"_It's probably that project she was talking about during lunch. After all she had to go finish it all by herself since Libby didn't want to help her." _Wallie read the note and nodded his head before replying. He threw it back.

"_True. That could be it. Man, girls get upset over every little thing."_ Jimmy smiled at the response and nodded in agreement.

It is true after all. Cindy seems to get mad over anything. But he was used to it after knowing her for such a long time. In fact that was always something that fascinated him about her. She can be so cruel and infuriating at times, but at the same time, there would be moments where she can be kind and gentle. He loved that. It was also very complicated for him. Especially because she always seemed to take out her anger on him and no one else. It isn't always easy being around Cindy but something about her always had him coming back for more.

"Mr. Neutron braawwkk!" called Ms. Fowl for the fourth time. Jimmy snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ms. Fowl won't happen again." Jimmy says apologetically.

"Have you been passing notes to Mr. Vortex? Hand it over." said Ms. Fowl extending out her hand.

Jimmy looked down and realized that he still had the note in his hand without hiding it. Ms. Fowl moved closer. All eyes now on him.

"I said hand over the note Jimmy." she says more demanding. Even Cindy is looking at him now with a scowl on her face. He can't let Ms. Fowl read the note out loud. Then Cindy and the whole class would know that he and Wallie were talking about her. He looked over at Wallie for help. Wallie was making hand gestures at him from his desk.

"Throw the note over here!" was what Jimmy read through Wallie's silent lips.

"Mr. Neutron I'm not gonna ask you again braaawwwkk! Give me the note now!" yelled Ms. Fowl. Right as she was about to snatch it from his hand, Jimmy quickly threw the note back to Wallie who caught it and immediately and put it under the desk.

"Braawwkk! Jimmy that's 10 demerits! Wallie give me the note right now before I write that your behavior has been very poor on your report." says Ms. Fowl walking over to Wallie's desk.

"I apologize Ms. Fowl (takes the crumbled up note from his desk) There you are." says Wallie politely handing over the note to Ms. Fowl. Jimmy looked at him in confusion in which Wallie only replied with a smile and a wink. Jimmy looked at Ms. Fowl as she walked to the front of the class and unwrapped the note.

"I see our two class geniuses decided to pass notes to each other and thought I wouldn't notice. You kids know the consequences." said Ms. Fowl as she adjusted her glasses and began reading the note out loud.

_"Wallie, do you understand what the pig on the stick resemble in this chapter? I'm having trouble answering question twenty one_." was the first part that Ms. Fowl read. She read the response.

_"Well since the boys put the pig's head on the stick, they are basically offering it to the 'beast' as they refer to it in this chapter. And since hundreds of years ago many tribes did that as well to serve their gods, the pigs head symbolizes the end of civil thinking and returning to savages again."_ Ms. Fowl finished reading the reply and looked at the boys.

"Braaaawwwk Jimmy, this is the first time you have ever had a question about anything. I suggest instead of asking Mr. Vortex for the answers, you should try paying more attention during class." said Ms. Fowl dumping the note in the trash.

"Uhh..yeah thanks for the advice Ms. Fowl." said a confused Jimmy turning to Wallie.

Before anything went further, the last bell rang and the entire class got up and left. Jimmy looked over at Cindy as she was the first to dash out of the classroom.

"Braaawwwk! Don't forget to answer your chapter questions students! Have a nice day braaawwwkk!" called out Ms. Fowl.

Jimmy picked up his backpack and walked over to Wallie who was still putting his notebook away.

"Umm what was that?" Jimmy asked.

Wallie grabbed his things and walked out of the class with Jimmy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper. Jimmy looked at it.

"Is that the original note." Jimmy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rule number one of passing notes in class, always have a back up note and make it sound like if it has something to do with class. Teachers tend to go easier on you if they think that you are actually wasting your time talking about class." Wallie answered as more students pushed passed them.

"She still gave me 10 demerits." grumbled Jimmy.

"Would you prefer that she have read the real note?" Wallie asked.

"Yeah that's true," he admitted "But why did I have to be the one to ask questions? I'm a genius for crying out loud! Jimmy Neutron does not ask questions."

"Because I doubt that Ms. Fowl would believe that I actually asked a question about what's going on in class. Now would she?" Wallie asked.

Jimmy thought about it. "Yeah your probably right."

"Of course I am." Wallie said with a smirk.

As they made it out of the building they found Carl and Sheen waiting for them by the bus stop.

"Hey guys." said Jimmy.

"Hey." said Carl and Sheen in unison.

The four boys made line to get on the school bus. Jimmy was the first to step on the bus. As he made it to the steps he saw Cindy sitting with Libby not too far from him. As soon as she saw him she gave him a dirty look. That look made him feel uneasy and he decided it wasn't a good idea to be around her at the moment. He turned to face the guys who were right behind him.

"Uhh you know what? Maybe we should just walk. The bus is to full anyways." said Jimmy rubbing his shoulder.

Wallie looked at Cindy.

"Jimmy you don't gotta be afraid of her. She's not mad at you." Wallie reassured.

"Yeah she might not be mad at me. But that won't stop her from giving me a hard time," he answred back. "It's better if we walk."

Wallie shook his head. The moment he did, he noticed a girl with long brown hair sitting at the back of bus. It was Valerie. His heart leaped and he suddenly felt sweaty. She was in the arms of none other than Brian himself. They sat at the back with a large group of football players. All of them laughing at something one of the boys said. As Valerie brushed her bangs back, she noticed him staring at her. Her smile immediatly faded into a guilty sad look. The blood boiled in his face and he began taking deep breathes.

"But we live 10 blocks away from here Jim! We'll never make it!" yelled Sheen.

"Yeah I have asthma Jimmy. I can't walk that far." Carl said.

"No Jimmy's right. The bus is too full," said Wallie turning around. "Let's go gentlemen."

The boys followed Wallie out of the bus.

Cindy looked out the window and noticed Jimmy, Wallie, Carl, and Sheen making their way passed the rest of the students that were in line for the bus.

"Where on Earth are they going?" asked Cindy out loud but more to herself. Libby removed her earphones and looked out the window.

"Girl I told you he won't be able to stay out of trouble." she said as she looked at the boys walk towards the back of the school.

"Relax Libby he isn't going to do anything. At least not with those three dorks."

"I'm just saying. He could easily trick them into doing anything. They're idiots after all." Libby said.

"Yeah but I doubt Nerdtron would do anything Wallie asks him to if it's wrong. He's too much of a goodie-two shoes." Cindy said watching their every move.

Libby thought back to her conversation with Jimmy. How she told him not to do anything to piss Wallie off. _No, Jimmy wouldn't be stupid enough to listen to Wallie just to get his approval. Or is he? _Libby shook the thought out of her head and put her earphones back on.

"How are we supposed to get home now? The bus is gone and it's soo far!" complained Sheen as they walked past the back gate of the school.

"Why couldn't you bring the hover car Jim?" asked Carl to Jimmy.

"My hover car is still under maintenance at the moment. It hasn't been operating accordingly ever since me and Timmy's dimensions got sucked into Shirley's wormhole." Jimmy responded.

"Who's Timmy?" Wallie asked while taking out a pager from his back pocket and pressing different numbers.

"He's our buck toothed friend from another dimension. The first time we met we both kind of got sucked into eachother's worlds. And then we had a little small rivalry after that. But we later on became friends in order to defeat a super powerful villain we created who decided to name himself Shirley." said Jimmy.

"Sounds like quite the adventure." said Wallie half paying attention as he continued fiddling with his pager.

"He makes some wicked good pizza now." added Sheen.

"Oh yeah, the best. He owns his own pizza parlor." said Carl.

"Really? So he goes from evil villain to pizza owner?" asked Wallie.

"He wasn't necessarily evil. He just wanted to take revenge on me and Timmy because we kind of ditched him at the mall." Jimmy said with shame.

"He's really sweet once you get to know him. You know once you pass the whole super villian stuff." Carl said.

"He sounds like a cool guy. We should hit his parlor soon. Always in the mood for some pizza." Wallie said brightly.

"Hey! We should go now! I'm starving! And pizza sounds good right now too!" yelled Sheen excitedly.

"Sheen I don't think right now is a good time to go to Shirley's pizza place." Jimmy said patting Sheen on the back in order to calm him down.

"No the boy's right. Pizza does sound good right now." agreed Wallie.

"No, the problem is that Shirley's pizza place isn't exactly close by and without a ride it might take us a while before we reach our destination." Jimmy explained.

"Oh that won't be a problem for us boy genius." said Wallie smiling and looking up at the sky.

The boys went silent as they heard a large orb of air hovering over them. Wallie stepped back a few feet as did the rest of the boys. The sound got louder and louder as they felt something large beginning to lower down from the sky. It sounded like a motor. As soon as they felt a giant thud on the ground, Walllie pressed a button on his pager and a giant blue Lamborghini seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Carl and Sheen's jaw dropped.

"Whoa Wallie! Where'd you get the money to buy yourself a Lamborghini!" yelled Sheen running towards the car.

"Well it's not exactly a Lamborghini. I made some modifications to make it look like one. It'a actually an old Mustang that I found in the junk yard. I remodeled it and also turned it into a rocket." Wallie said walking to the drivers side.

"How did you manage to model a mustang into a Lamborghini?" asked Jimmy in amazement.

"I'm kind of a grease monkey so I just took most of the car apart and used whatever car parts I could find and at a really cheap price. I got an old buddy who works down at the body shop who was able to hook me up with a few tools and other objects that I needed. Took me years to build it how I wanted." Wallie said as he presses his finger against the key hole of the driver's door.

The key hole automatically scanned Wallie's finger and the door unlocked. A voice boomed in from the inside.

_Welcome back Sir Wallie._

"Thank you Vickie." said Wallie as he sat in the driver's seat and unlocked the door for the boys.

"Sir Wallie?" asked Jimmy with a raised eyebrow as he stepped into the passengers seat.

"Oh yeah I forgot that I programmed Vickie to call me that. It's been such a long time since I've used this baby." Wallie said as he began familiarizing himself with the steering wheel.

"Wow! This car is insane!"yelled Sheen from the back seat. "How'd you manage to add in extra room in here?"

"I have my ways." said Wallie with a proud smile.

The inside of the car looked like any other car. The only thing that was different was the dashboard which had different levers and buttons all next to the steering wheel. On Jimmy's side of the dashboard was a radar map and a holographic grid of the Earth.

"Now let's get going ." said Wallie as he pulled on a red lever. The car began to hover back into the air and moved above the school. Carl and Sheen looked out the window in amazement.

"So Jimmy you mind putting in the coordinates to Shirley's pizza place?" he asked as a keyboard slid from the glove compartment in front of Jimmy.

"Shirley's pizza place is in another dimension. I'm not sure if your car can make it over there." Jimmy said with uncertainty.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've traveled to hundreds of other dimensions in this bad boy. Just type in the coordinates and the navigation system will take us there." Wallie said.

"Well okay then." Jimmy said happily as he began typing in the coordinates into the keyboard.

_"Location: Shirley's Pizza Parlor_

_Address: 3221 Doiser Drive, Dimsdalle_

_Arrival Time:15 minutes " _said the voice known as Vickie.

"Is that the right address?" Wallie asked.

"Affirmative." answered Jimmy with a nod.

""Hey Wallie! These seats feel amazing!" yelled Sheen leaning back on his leather chair.

"You know they are also massage chairs." Wallie said looking at them through the review mirror. "Pull on the lever that's on the left side of the chairs.

Carl and Sheen did as they were told. The chairs began to vibrate and the boys began to lean back in satisfaction.

"Maannn...this is the life." said Sheen as he put his hands on his head and closed his eyes.

"I'll say. This really helps out with my back problems." said Carl.

"Alright then! Let's hit the road!" said Wallie as he pulled on the lever where the gear shift should be and hit on the gas pedal.

The car began to fly pass the city at a fast pace. As soon as they reached the outskirts of town, a wormhole began to open in front of them.

"To Dimsdalle!" yelled Jimmy as the car flew straight into the wormhole and disappeared once more...

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Food Paradise

The car landed safely on the parking lot of Shirley's Pizza Parlor. Wallie began to shut everything down as he clicked on a yellow button next to the windshield that opened the door for the boys. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen climbed out.

"Whoa look at me! I'm totally flat again!" yelled Sheen as he dropped himself on the floor and popped up again.

"I think I like this universe more. I don't look as chunky as I do back at home." said Carl looking at his figure.

Wallie stepped out of the car and looked around.

"Well this is new." he said looking down at his cartoon like hands and feet. "Haven't been in this dimension before."

"You'll get used to it." Jimmy said looking back at Carl and Sheen as they continued to feel their body texture.

Wallie stuck his head back inside the driver's seat.

"Vickie lock up and start up surveillance cameras." he ordered.

"_As you wish Sir Wallie." _said Vickie.

Wallie shut the door behind him and joined the boys. A purple force field began to beam around the entire car. Wallie took the pager back out of his pocket and punched in another code. The car then became invisible.

"I've been meaning to ask you Wallie. What's the pager for?" asked Sheen as the four began making their way into the pizza parlor.

"Well I designed that pager to be some what of a remote control for the car. Each code that I punch in is a different command. The one I just put in is to activate the car's cloaking device." answered Wallie flatly. "And I also use the pager to signal the car to drive to wherever my location is. Which is how the car got to the school earlier."

"How did you manage to get your car to drive on its own without crashing?" Jimmy asked with curiosity.

"I made the navigation system steer the autopilot to wherever it needs to go. And by using the satellite that I built through the pager and the satellite through the car, I can operate the navigation system without actually having to be inside." Wallie explained.

"That's amazing. I've been trying to do that for years with my hovercar but I still have a lot of bugs to work out." Jimmy said gloomily.

"It's not as easy as it sounds though. I've crashed that car at least a million times before it finally started running on its own."

They walked in through the entrance. The door made a ringing noise as soon as they stepped inside. The parlor was empty.

"So you can choose not to drive even if you were in the car?" asked Carl

"Yeah. Unless I have to take control of the car incase of an attack or anything like that." Wallie answered.

"So why were you driving right now?" Sheen asked.

Wallie shrugged. "I haven't used it in a while and I felt like driving it."

"Where was the car before you ordered it to come get us?" Jimmy asked.

"It was parked in an underground basement right next to my lab."

"You have a lab?!" yelled Sheen with excitement.

"Yeah it's under my old clubhouse in the woods. If you want I can take you guys out there soon so you can check it-"

"**Freezzzzeee**!" yelled a giant robotic looking creature that jumped out from behind the counter with a ray gun. He wore an iron mask over his face.

The boys jumped back in fright and put their hands up over their heads.

"State your business!" demanded the robot moving the gun closer to the boys.

"W-where..just here for some..p-pizza." whimpered Carl.

"Yeah please don't shoot us. I'm still hungry!" Sheen pleaded

"I'll be the one calling the shots here! I will decide if you live or die!" yelled the robot.

Jimmy looked closely at him. "Hey wait a sec-"as soon as he recognized him, Jimmy rolled his eyes and put this hands down.

"Hands up where I can see them! Now!" yelled the robot pointing the gun at Jimmy's face.

"Shirley relax! It's us. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen." said Jimmy in an annoyed tone.

The robot removed his mask and looked at the boys. His eyes then glowed with happiness.

"Guys! Why didn't you say so! What a pleasant surprise!" yelled Shirley with a bright smile on his face as he walked over to the three of them and huddled them up together for a massive hug.

"You didn't really give us a chance." breathed Sheen as Shirley embraced them even tighter.

"This..is..hurting my...scampula!" said Carl

"Can't…breathe…Shirley!" yelled Jimmy as his face began to turn purple.

"Oh sorry my bad." said Shirley releasing the boys.

They stumbled backwards, gasping for air.

"What brings you boys back over here to this dimension? Did you miss me?" asked Shirley.

"Yup. And your delicious pizza." said Sheen licking his lips.

"Here, come to the counter and I'll fix you guys a pizza." said Shirley leading the way.

Wallie, who was standing off to the corner with slight shock and confusion, followed them. Shirley noticed him and stopped immediately.

"Whoa whoa whoa! And who are you. I don't remember being friends with you!" yelled Shirley pointing his ray gun at Wallie.

"Hey take it easy with that thing." said Wallie nervously as he put his hands back up. "I'm with them."

"It's okay Shirley. He's a friend of ours." said Jimmy moving between Shirley's gun and Wallie.

Shirley looked closely at the boy for a minute an then went at ease.

"Oh..Well in that case, (puts the gun away) any friend of Jimmy is a friend to me!" says Shirley happily lifting Wallie up for a hug.

"G-good..To...know." said Wallie feeling as if all his lungs were being crushed up against his spine.

Shirley put him back down. All four of them sat on the counter as Shirley walked on to the other side.

"So what'll it be for today?" he asked brightly.

"I'll have a double deluxe super evil pepperoni pizza with extra demonic anchovies please!" said Sheen.

"Demonic anchovies?" asked Wallie with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, the theme of this place is supposed to be evil and villainous."explained Carl.

"Oh cool, well in that case (looks up at the menu) I'll have the diabolical pineapple supreme with a side order of evil mozzarella sticks." said Wallie.

"Ooo! We have a special on all supreme pizzas. If you order another side dish, you get a free large drink." Shirley said.

"Hmmmm sounds tempting." said Wallie rubbing his chin. "What other side dishes do you have?"

"I have demon nachos, the onion rings of torture which comes with ranch from hell, agonizing French fries, and the sinister bread sticks." Shirley answered happily.

"Lets see," said Wallie thinking hard.

"One of man's most difficult decisions." said Sheen looking at the menu with Wallie.

"Tell me about it." he agreed. "Okay, I guess I'll have demon nachos."

"Fantastic! I'll get right on that!" Shirley said. " And what about you boys?" he asked turning to Carl and Jimmy.

"I'll have what Sheen's having." Carl said pointing at the menu.

"Great! What'll it be for you Jimmy?"

"I'll just have the chilli cheese burger of doom with extra mustard."

"Outstanding! I'll have your food ready in just a jiffy!" Shirley said walking inside the kitchen.

"He seems nice." Wallie said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah he can be a little too much at times but you get used to it." said Jimmy stretching his injured back.

"Why exactly did you create him?" asked Wallie to Jimmy.

"Me and Timmy created him. After we decided to become friends we started battling our enemies together, but then realized that they weren't much of a challenge to us so we created Shirley to be a super villain that could be more on our level. He is extremely powerful. The only thing we forgot to add in was the evil part so everything else was pretty much useless."Jimmy explained.

"Yeah and then he got mad at Jimmy and Timmy for ditching him so he tried to get rid of them along with the world as we knew it." Sheen added.

"How'd you guys get out of that one?"

"They apologized to me...after tricking me into losing all my powers of course. And I forgave them." Shirley said walking out of the kitchen with their tray of food.

He handed them their food and sat down.

"That's all it took?" Wallie asked taking a dip of his nachos. "One little apology?"

"**It was a sincere apology!It came from the bottom of their hearts**!" yelled Shirley angrily taking his gun back out at Wallie.

"Dude, again with the gun! Relax!" Wallie said putting his hands up again.

"Shirley for crying out loud! Put the gun away already!" Jimmy demanded.

"Why should I? He doesn't think an apology is good enough to solve a problem no matter how big or how small! To him it's not a big deal." whined Shirley.

"Okay I'm sorry you're right. Sometimes an apology is all it takes." Wallie said nervously.

Shirley smiled and put the gun away. "I'm glad you can see it my way."

"Sorry for my negative attitude. I've seen enough of the world to know that not all problems can be solved with simply saying sorry." Wallie muttered.

"I accept your apology." he said patting Wallie on the shoulder. Jimmy sighed and rolled his eyes. Shirley was just as annoying as Brobot.

"So how's business going?" asked Carl gorging himself in his food.

"To be honest with you guys..not so well. I haven't had a costumer in weeks. People come in sometimes but then run back out without ordering anything. I wonder why.." Shirley said remaining in a deep thought while scratching his beard.

"Geezee maybe it has something to do with the fact that you attack everyone who comes in here with that ray gun of yours." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Could it be?"

"Well duh!How do you expect people to have an appetite after something like that?" Wallie asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah I actually felt less hungry than when I got here." Sheen said.

"Hmm..well I always thought that scaring people was a way to promote my business since the theme is being evil. I guess I should change that." sighed Shirley.

"Hey if you tone it down a bit with the scaring, I'm sure your business will be sky rocketing." Wallie added.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Your food is awesome! We traveled all the way from another dimension just to eat here!" said Sheen reassuringly.

"You know what? You guys are right! Thanks!" Shirley said with a smile. Turns to Wallie. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier."

Wallie wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Oh! Where are my manners. I'm Wallie. Wallie Vortex." he said extending his arm to shake Shirley's hand.

"Vortex, Vortex..why does that name sound so familiar?" Shirley said out loud.

"He's Cindy Vortex's older brother." Carl answered.

"Yeah he just moved back here." Sheen added.

"Oh! Cindy! I remember her! She was such a sweet girl to me." said Shirley. "How is she? Why didn't she come with you guys?"

"Uhhh, she had a project to work on." Jimmy said gloomly.

"Oh well that's to bad. Tell her I said hi."

"Yeah I'll make sure to do that." Wallie said.

"And why haven't I seen you before?" Shirley asked Wallie.

"Umm I was...traveling alot." he replied.

"Nice! That sounds fun."said Shirley brightly.

"Yeah..fun." Wallie mumbled back.

"What places have you been to?"

Wallie's mouth was stuffed with nachos."Well I lived in New York for a few months, umm.. then Detroit, Toronto, some other parts of Canada, Colorado, Dallas, Pennsylvania, Seattle, London, Paris, Italy, and many other places that I can't really remember."

"Italy? Really? What city?" asked Jimmy.

"Naples. Beautiful place. You should check it out."

"I wish I could go there one day. It sounds cool." Carl sighed.

"Oh common Carl. We've been to other cool places too. Like remember when we went to the Bahamas? Oo! And Shaingra Llama." Sheen said.

"What's Shaingra Llama?" asked Wallie.

"It's a beautiful place close to Mount Everest. It's full of llamas and some really nice monks." Carl said.

"Jimmy took us there when we were on a secret mission to save Jet Fusion." Sheen said.

"Hold up.._The _Jet Fusion? The actor? How'd you guys end up getting mixed up with him?" Wallie asked with much surprise.

"Oh because he is a secret agent who got captured by this weird short scientist guy who's name I keep forgetting. And anyways Jimmy was assigned to save him by the-" Jimmy immediately covered Sheen's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Okay I think you have said enough Sheen!" Jimmy said angrily. "We're supposed to keep that a secret." he whispered.

"Keep what a secret?" Wallie asked.

"Oh about Jimmy being a secret government agent." Carl answered flatly.

"Carl!" Jimmy yelled.

"What?" he whined.

"Secret agent really? That's so cool." Shirley said.

"Why do you want to keep that a secret?" Wallie asked quizzically.

"Because no one is supposed to know about it. It's a very secretive organization that I work for." Jimmy said.

Wallie looked at him for a moment and began to laugh.

"Hold up..are you talking about BTSO? Big Top Secret Organization?"

"Uhhh..._yeah.._Wait-you know about it?" Jimmy asked.

"Off course I do! What, you think I was born yesterday? I'm the one who created the website." Wallie said proudly.

"That was you?" Jimmy asked in shock. "But how did you come across the organization?"

"I hacked into the government mainframe once and I came across their files. Didn't do much of a good job at keeping it a secret though." Wallie said with a smirk.

"But they would have found you by now." Jimmy declared.

"Jimmy, do you honestly think I would have set up a website without protection? I have an anti-tracking device installed in everything I own. So no matter what I do, they can never trace me. I am totally invisible."

"Wow you really are a genius Wallie!" Sheen said sounding very impressed.

"Just wondering umm. Why.._did _you hack into the government's mainframe?" Jimmy asked with an intense expression.

Wallie's face went blank for a moment. "Well uhh..I umm..I kind of was trying to find some really important documents..and umm.. I wanted to see if I could find a way to clear up some of my criminal record. And I figured..that..if it was through one of the most powerful networks in the world, I could erase my data."

"Really? And were you successful?" Jimmy asked.

"Somewhat." Walie shrugged. "At least what I was looking for..." he muttered.

"Mmmmmm. I gotta tell ya, this pizza is to die for!" Sheen said taking giant bites of his slice of pizza.

"Oh totally!" Wallie said joining in as he to also took bite of his own pizza.

Jimmy looked at Wallie with extreme curiosity. Yes, it made sense that Wallie hacked the network to attempt to clear his record. But for some reason he felt that it wasn't the reason why he did it. Something was telling him that Wallie was searching for something else. Off course he wasn't gonna go to BTSO with this new found information because it would only result in getting Wallie kicked out of town for good. And also ensure him many years in prison. Nevertheless, he still wanted to figure out the truth...

It was almost six o'clock in the evening. Cindy Vortex sat on her bed and worked on her homework. Every so often she would look out the window for any sign of the the boy genius or her brother. She hasn't seen either of them since school ended and she began to grow worried. She knew perfectly well that Wallie had changed his ways and he wouldn't ever drag Jimmy to do any of his dirty work, but she still couldn't shake that feeling. _Telling that boy to stay out of trouble is like telling a coyote not to eat the goat. _Libby's words rang in her head. _No_, she's wrong about him. When Wallie makes a promise to Cindy, he keeps it. His word is what counted to her. And with that she returned back into the world of American Literature as she continued answering her chapter questions.

"Those losers are probably eating at the Candy Bar." she told herself.

As if on cue, she heard a large crashing noise come from across the street. She hopped out of bed and ran to the window. The sky was nearly dark already, but she was still able to make out the four figures that looked as if they were climbing out of.._nothing. Wait, what?_ She thought to herself. Cindy moved closer and squinted her eyes. She literally saw them appearing out of thin air. _That's not possible...It must be one of King Cranium's invisible vehicles._ She saw the boys laughing on the front lawn and saying jokes to eachother

"Wow that was the best pizza I've ever had." Wallie said rubbing his stomach.

"We told you!" Sheen said. "Shirley makes the best pizza ever!"

"It's too bad that he's going out of business though." Carl said gloomily.

"Yeah." the boys said in unison.

"You guys wanna come in for some pie? My mom always makes extra for guests." asked Jimmy pointing over at his house.

"Yeah sure why not." Wallie shrugged.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

Jimmy then ushered the boys into his house. Cindy saw the boys disappear into the house. She frowned. Wallie seems to be getting very close to Jimmy. But she still couldn't figure out whether that was good or bad.

The boys walked through Jimmy's front door and found his parents watching TV in the living room.

"Hey there Jimbo! You missed dinner. Your mom made meat loaf." Mr. Neutron said brightly to his son.

"James Isaac Neutron where on Earth have you been?" said Mrs. Neutron.

"Oh hey mom. We just went to Timmy Turner's dimension again to get some pizza." he answered his mother obediently.

"How many times have I told you not to travel anywhere outside of Earth on school nights?" Mrs. Neutron said putting her hands on her hips.

Wallie moved in front of Jimmy.

"Hello there Mrs. Neutron, I'm Wallie Vortex. I apologize for the inconvenience. I just moved back home and I asked Jimmy if he could take me. It's not his fault. He was just being a good sport." Wallie said sincerely.

"Walle? Oh-right. You're Sasha's son."Mrs. Neutron said shaking his hand.

Mr. Neutron jumped off the couch to greet him. "Good to meet yah Wallie. (shakes his hand eagerly)Heard so many good things about-wait.." Hugh pondered for a moment. "Actually..come to think of it..I haven't heard anything about you. To be honest I didn't even know you existed until right now."

"Hugh!" Mrs. Neutron nugged him on the stomach.

"Ouch-sorry! What I meant was-"

"I think what my husband meant to say is that it was quite a shock when we found out that Sasha had a son. But of course we don't interact that much with your family..Not that we have anything against them." Ms. Neutron said with a polite smile. "He can say things without thinking sometimes so I hope you don't feel offended in any way."

"It's fine. I just hope that you don't think that this was Jimmy's fault or anything. We were just in the mood for some pizza."said Wallie looking back over at Jimmy.

Mrs. Neutron looked at Wallie and then to Jimmy and her expression softened. "Well alright then. It's fine. But as of right now, no traveling on school nights." she said sternly. "Now, there's some meat loaf in the refrigerator if you're still hungry. And you boys can help yourselves to some pie."

Mrs. Neutron returned back to the couch with her husband.

"Gentlemen, shall we." said Jimmy with a smirk. The boys walked into the kitchen. They all sat together on the round table and ate their slice of pie.

"Mmmmm. This pie is incredible. Your mom has some amazing talent." Wallie said. He took another slice off apple pie from the giant dish that sat in the middle of the table and continued eating.

"She used to be a cook at this restaurant before we moved here. She's always had a passion for cooking." Jimmy answered.

"Really? What town did you live in before you moved out here?"

"I came from Danville. It's pretty far from here. It's a really small city."Jimmy answered.

"And why did you guys move?"

"Well uh-I kind of almost destroyed the town on several occasions and I guess they basically chased us out. That's also why my mom doesn't work anymore. There was no restaurant here that was hiring, so she just decided to stay home." he said shamefully. Wallie sensed this.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over that. You say _almost _destroyed the town right?"

"Yeah..and many other things as well.." he murmured.

"See. You shouldn't feel bad. You fixed them and prevented them from happening right?_ I _on the other didn't. I actually did destroy the town. It took over a year to clean that mess up."

"Wait. When?" Sheen asked spitting bits of pie out on the table as he spoke.

"Sheen be careful! You know how my mom gets when you make a mess!" Jimmy said wiping the table.

"Sorry!"

"It was about six years ago." Wallie said.

"Hold up-I remember that! It happened at night right?" Sheen asked

"Yeah..it was."Wallie said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that was a massive earthquake? They were always constantly happening for some reason." Sheen thought back.

"Trust me..those weren't earthquakes." Wallie chuckled. "I experimented alot with bombs and other radioactive explosives. They didn't always turn out the way I expected."

"So _you_ were the reason why school would get cancelled sometimes. They would always say that it was something that was in that air that could be dangerous to us." Carl realized.

"Yup. Your welcome. It wasn't really that fun though. Always had to quarantine until I was clean again." Wallie said darkly.

"What would you do with the radioactive explosives?"Jimmy asked.

"Entertainment purposes...or trying to improve security." he shrugged.

Wallie finished up his final slice of apple pie.

"Well that was delicious." he licked his lips in satisfaction.

"She also makes some delicious Lemon cookies." Carl said with his face covered in pie. Sheen handed him a napkin.

"Thanks." he said wiping his mouth and chin.

"Awww well sorry to end this guys, but I best be heading home already." Wallie said taking a look at his wrist watch. Wallie got up from the table and put his plate in the sink.

"You sure you don't wanna stay any longer?" Jimmy asked between bites of his pie.

"I'd love to..but..you know Cindy. She's always on my ass over something." Wallie sighed.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement. Jimmy got up and lead Wallie to the door.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." he said leaving the porch. Jimmy closed the door and sat back down next to Carl.

"Hey now that we're all buddy buddy with Wallie, can I ask him about his criminal life now?" Sheen asked eagerly.

"No." Jimmy said giving Sheen a serious look.

"Why not?! He's already told us about how he hacked the government and all that junk. Doesn't that mean that we can ask him about everything else too?"

"Look, Sheen whatever he chooses to tell us about his past is up to him. We can't just go interrogate him for whatever reason you want. So don't go pushing his buttons." Jimmy said rubbing his left temple.

"Uhh Jimmy? I'm no doctor or anything but I'm pretty sure that it's not possible for Wallie to actually have any buttons on his body unless he's a-"

"It's a figure of speech!" Jimmy growled...

It's been ten minutes since she saw them walk into Neutron's house. Cindy had already returned to her bed to finish up the rest of her homework and all of a sudden she heard a knocking coming from her window. Her heart leaped. _Who would be knocking at my window right now? _She asked herself while getting out of bed to see who it is. _Could it possibly be Neutron? _She looked through the window only to see Wallie grinning on the other side. Her hopeful expression soon turned into utter disappointment.

"Oh..it's just _you."_ She said as she let him inside.

"What were you expecting someone else?" Wallie asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Wait-why did you climb up to my window. You _do _realize that we have stairs right?" Cindy asked.

"And you_ do_ realize that mom and dad are downstairs and I don't have the energy to deal with them right now."he retorted.

"Where have you been all day?" Cindy asked sitting on her bed once more.

"We went to Shirley's Pizza Parlor. He's some robot Jimmy made from another dimension. You knew him. He says hi by the way." Wallie said sitting down next to his sister.

"Wait..you..umm went to..Dimsdalle?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah Jimmy said that that's where he and your buddy Timmy left him after that whole universe getting destroyed business." Wallie said casually.

"And..did umm..Timmy..go with you guys?"

"Nah actually he didn't. I asked Jimmy if he wanted to invite him, but he said that he'd rather not. He said they had some kind of rivalry before they decided to make a truce. You by any chance know what the whole rivalry thing was about? "

"Nope not a clue." Cindy said a little too quickly. She looked away and tried to hide her cheeks which began to turn pink.

"Oh hey that reminds me," Wallie said getting up from her bed. He clicked on a botton on his watch. A laser zapped out from it and stopped in mid-air. It then turned into a small orb of darkness. Wallie stuck his hand inside of it. "Lemme just..uhh.." he said while digging through the orb. He stuck his hand further and further inside of it. "A-ha!" he said triumphantly pulling out a plastic food container from the black orb. Wallie clicked on the button on his watch again and the orb disappeared. Wallie opened the container and handed it to Cindy. "Here, I got you a pizza."

Cindy accepted the food and smiled at her brother. "Thanks." She looked at his watch. "Hey that's kind of like the hyper cube that Neutron has. Except that yours is in a watch."

"Yeah he told me about it. I just thought it would be more convenient to have mine strapped on me at all times.. Just incase of emergencies." he said observing his watch. "Well it's getting late..I should umm..probably get my homework done." Wallie said checking the time.

"Wait I forgot to ask you something." Cindy called out before he walked out of the room. Wallie turned.

"How was your first day back at school? I know I didn't get a chance to really talk to you about it earlier."

"Now whose fault is that? Ms. I Love to get mad over everything? Wallie said sarcastically.

"Just answer the damm question!" she spat.

Wallie took a look at her and smiled. "It was actually pretty good. All the attention might take some getting used to, but overall it was a good day..Thanks to your boy over there." said Wallie nodding over to Jimmy's house. He walked out of the room without another word.

Cindy walked to her window and looked over to the boy genius' house. She sighed dreamily at it. As much as she hated to admit it, she was grateful that Jimmy was able to become friends with Wallie so easily. At least this way she would know that for now, Jimmy would be able to keep him out of trouble...

**End of Episode 1**

**Hope you guys liked this first episode. Please review any thoughts, concerns, or ideas you may have. Always open to anything you have to stay. Episode 2 will be posted up really soon so stay tuned!**


End file.
